A Second Chance
by Clockworker
Summary: Its been years since Danny Phantom has disappeared. Ghosts are reeking havoc and there is no one to stop them anymore. That is until a new phantom arrives to the scene.
1. Intro: A Missing Ghost

Some time ago entities or rather ghosts were active in an abnormally rate. It was quite normal for a simple haunting or two but no, not for Amity Park. Every day or so ghost attacks happened. The government or anything human could not stop or tame them, except for the dozens of ghost-hunters that tried. Only another ghost could stop him. He had several names; Invis-o-bill, The Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom and Daniel Fenton. Young Daniel was "Gate Keeper" of the Ghost Zone and the human world. Though, a long time ago he disappeared. It was only a few years later everyone gave up but long before ghost started to pop out everywhere more frequently. Now with the Ghost Portal, the Fenton's once owned, has been destroyed and everyone involved with Daniel Fenton has gone their separate ways, the ghosts have spread farther in the human world; most precisely in El Paso, Texas. Being nicknamed the Boarder Land state for being between both old and New Mexico, but also being a natural portal to the Ghost Zone. No one knows why nor could paranormal experts figure out where the direct portal is coming from. Now humans just live their normal lives, fearing and fighting the ghosts with no savior. That is until now.


	2. Chapter 1: Ghost?

An alarm went off by Zeeki's bed. He groaned as he slapped the little clock, causing it to stop. He stretched under his blanket before getting up and head to his bathroom across the hall.

As he entered he saw himself in the bathroom mirror. He saw his dark untamed raven hair coving his right eye like normally. It was hiding his other blue eye. He saw his tanned skin being covered by his light blue shirt and shorts as well.

He sighed tiredly before starting brushing his teeth and trying to tame his hair. After three minutes of brushing his teeth and another ten minutes trying to tame his hair, he decided to give up and just move his hair out of the way, now ready to get dressed.

Before he could leave he heard a knock at the door and a shout "Get out of their Zeeki before I strangle you!"

He chuckled before saying "Alright Natalie, wait up."

He opened the door to see his younger sister Natalia, but everyone just calls her Natalie,/ tapping her bare foot against the cold wooden floor. She had the same dark hair as him but longer. She was four years younger than him, making him the middle child. She was in pink pajamas and her brown eyes were staring up at him, annoyed.

He messed up her hair before saying "It's all yours."

He instantly left to his room before his sister could attempt to kick him. Zeeki and Natalia had a good relationship as siblings should. They both hated each other but loved each other enough to not kill each other in their sleep.

Zeeki quickly ran to his closet, pulling out and changing into his gray t-shirt, dark blue jeans, sneakers and his red coat. He was in a rush because he knew his older sister Amy would kill him if he and Natalia were late.

When he finished he looked at himself in the mirror. All Zeeki saw was a normal teen in his junior year of high school. That's when a thought a curried to him. Amy was still living with him, Natalia and their parents. She hasn't moved into a dorm like every other college student.

He pushed the thought out of his mind as he heard Amy. She was shouting "Hurry up you two! Breakfast is ready and we only got 15 minutes before we have to leave!"

Zeeki rolled his eyes before running out of his room and hopped down the stairs, passing Natalia in a red shirt, light blue jeans and navy sweater. The two raced each other to the kitchen, almost running over their mother.

"Slow down you two." She said calmly.

Her name was April Holen. She was relatively young for someone who graduated early from college, earning her degree in engineering. She had a thin figure hidden under her normal yellow jumpsuit that protected her from fire and electricity, normally that's the danger of working with bits and pieces of metal and wires. She had dark hair that was cut low and blue eyes like her two youngest kids.

"Watch it!" said Amy angrily, sitting at the table that almost toppled over by the two.

Amy was much like her mother. She had dark brown hair that went down to her lower back and same figure. Only difference is her eye color; light brown like her father's. She had one dark blue jeans and her college sweater, it being dark blue with a burly cartoon man wielding a heavy pickaxe.

"Now kids, settle down." Said their father, now walking into the kitchen.

He was a burly man wearing a checkered shirt tucked into his dark blue jeans. He had light brown eyes like Amy's and had dark black hair that was graying. Victor Holen wasn't old, his doctor says it's due from stress. He did worked hours on end defending his home from stray ghosts and being a paranormal expert he has been frustrated with not knowing the source of the ghosts. He and his wife worked hours on end trying to find it, working together, but there was no such luck. Only proof of their hard work over the years were several ghost-catching gear they created and a little portal to the Ghost Zone that they only use to send some ghosts they find back into their own world, it was all just semi-collecting dust in the basement. After all that time it seems Victor was the only one affected by the long hours.

The two listened and sat down quietly, looking at their bacon and eggs. Their father smiled as he walked in, greeting them all properly. Mr. Holen sat down with his kids while April was washing the pans she used to cook breakfast. Zeeki knew where this was all going to go too so he tried to eat his breakfast as fast as possible.

His father cleared his throat before asking "So kids, how's your morning going?"

"Good." They all said simultaneously, knowing the routine their father always does.

"Amy, have you fully decided on what you wanted to do after college?"

"Yes," she said tiredly "I'm going into the field of biology."

"Natalie?"

"Told yea dad; I'm gonna be a doctor." She said before drinking her milk.

"And you Zeeki?"

Zeeki looked up at his father, bacon and eggs filled his mouth and keeping him from answering. He hated it when his father did this. He keeps pushing one of them to continue his life's works but the truth was, none of them wanted too. Truefully Zeeki wanted to become an astronaut but knew the chances of that happening was one to a thousand, so he kept trying to find something else he would like doing in the future but found nothing.

He swallowed before saying "Well, I… uh."

Amy felt her brother's discomfort and said "Well look at that, it's time to go."

Zeeki picked up the rescue idea and added "Oh yeah! Can't be late for school!"

"But I-"Natalia was going to protest. She wasn't done with her breakfast and she wanted to see her older brother squirm some more.

"Love yea!" Amy and Zeeki said to their parents before grapping Natalia and their bags before leaving out the front door and into Amy's car.

When they were all buckled up, the two oldest in the front, they drove down the street. Leaving their two story house and down to their schools.

Zeeki relaxed in his seat and said "Thanks Amy."

"No prob lil' bro." she said, half smiling. She cared for her younger siblings and hated it too when she was growing up with their parents.

Natalia gaged at them, not liking the heart to heart moment and said grumpily "You guys owe me."

* * *

Amy dropped Zeeki off first, since Socorro High School was closer. Socorro was an old school that has normal ghost attacks, like any other schools now a days. It had three entrances; two front ones that led to the main office and the other led to both the library and the preforming arts wing. The last entrance was the back, near the clock tower they had.

Zeeki gave his two sisters a wave before heading through the second entrance and heading for the library to meet up with his friends.

He carried his navy blue backpack into the building, ignoring the other teens. You see Socorro, like all other schools, had a popularity chart. It's simple; your either popular or not. Each had their branches like in the popular side was the jocks, plastics, actors and Student Council. If you're not them then you're in the other half as a geek or nerd of something they don't like, druggy's, gothics and losers. There is middle to all of this and it had many but there were three students that were so close to both sides but extremely close to popularity. That was Zeeki and his two best friends.

Zeeki made it to the back of the library and found said friends. Toby, the nerd of the three, was using his PDA.

Toby was the 'king' of nerds. Not because he was more of a mess then all of them or smarter but that he was more athletic and was liked by a small number of the popular people. He had glasses that were thick enough to deflect light, short cut hair that was covered by a red beanie he always wearied but the teachers always made him take it off. An orange and cargo jeans with pockets full of gadgets he either bought or made himself. He was also the only few African Americans in the school.

Zeeki's other best friend was sitting on the table, her combat boots dangling on the edge.

Coralline, or Cory for short, was part of the Goths. Only she's the more social of them all so they all considered her as their 'ambassador' to the popular people and recruiting new students if they wanted. She had long black hair that stopped at her upper back. She had a Huntress T-shirt that was hidden under her army Jacket. She had a dark purple bracelet that was almost as dark as her black lipstick. She had dark black jeans that were always questioned by the female teachers at Socorro.

As for Zeeki you may ask? Well he was an actor. He would have been on the popular side if it wasn't for the fact that he only did a few shows, two were musicals, and decided to stick with his friends when a male actor named Moe tried to recruit him. He was then left in the dark with his best friends, but he and the others were use to it and knew how to deal with the bullies and popular.

They all have been great friends for years. They grew up with each other and were practically family. Even when their interests in the other gender bloomed, they all stayed as best friends and created boundaries. Though Coralline had stretched her boundaries of Zeeki's more than Toby's.

She smiled at Zeeki and joked "Finally."

Zeeki chuckled and said "Glad to see you too Cory. Sup' Toby?"

Toby looked up and said cheerfully "Hey due!"

Zeeki set his bag by Toby's satchel and Cory's black backpack. The two always hang out in the back of the library before school started. It was their way of relaxing and where the jocks and plastics couldn't find them.

Toby was the one who picked up the conversation "So did your dad do it again?"

"Yup," Zeeki said, hitting his head on the table they were sitting at "He won't stop."

"Has your mom done anything to stop him?" Cory asked, messing with Zeeki's hair. It annoyed him and she liked it when he fixed her little mess.

Zeeki pulled his head up to make her stop and mumbled "Stop that!" before fixing it and saying to them "She's actually with him on this. The two been working so hard that they practically have a future for one of us to take over."

The bell rang, signaling that the school day was starting and they only had a few minutes before they had to get to class.

"Don't worry," Cory said, grabbing her bag and messed up his hair one last time before saying "I'm sure they'll lay off eventually."

"Yeah!" Toby agreed "If you find something to do with your life then I bet they'll leave yea alone."

"That'll be being a total loser!"

The three turned around from where their bags once were to find Gary, star quarterback. He had blond hair that was longer than Toby's but shorter than Zeeki's. He had muscles to make him look like a senior but really he was just like the three. By his side was Chris; his own best friends. He too was part of the football team so they both had their letterman jackets with a football sown on to the S. Chris had brown hair that was in a buzz cut.

Zeeki sighed and said "Lay off Gary."

Gary laughed and so did Chris. When they stopped Gary said "Why should I? It's only true."

Zeeki was starting to get mad. He could probably handle Gary on his own, his parents did teach him self-defense but not when Chris could be there to help. For sure he couldn't ask Toby for help or Cory.

They all stood there until another voice said "Mister Basel and Cong please leave to your class now before I give you both detention."

They turned and saw Mr. Baxter. He was middle aged man, starting to bold and always wore a casual suit. He made a self-duty to help and protect students from bullies like Gary and Chris away from people like Toby, Cory and Zeeki, mostly Toby. But he didn't want to look soft to anyone so he always acted harsh on all the students so the bullies would listen to him and for everyone else wouldn't think of him as a push over.

The two nodded before leaving. Gary shot Zeeki his normal "You're dead" look and the three sighed in relaxed tones.

Zeeki smiled and said "Thanks Mr. Baxter."

"Mister Holen, Mister Kona and Miss Heart; you all better leave two or you'll be late to class."

"Oh right." Zeeki said as he and the other two left the library and to their home rooms.

* * *

The passed by normally with the three best friends. They dodged bullies and annoying plastics while also survived eating the cafeteria food and passing classes.

It was all slow in Zeeki's fifth period. He was in English Class with Mr. Baxter. He was day dreaming, looking out the window in his seat when he was supposed to be taking notes.

He kept staring off into space until Mr. Baxter said "Mr. Holen, please tell me why you're not writing this down?"

He snapped out of his trance and saw everyone staring at him. He hated being the center of attention and hatted it even more when Mr. Baxter does this sort of thing.

He sighed quietly before saying "Because sir-"

He was cut off by the sounds of an alarm. It was deep and menacing meaning it was the ghost bell. Everyone started to panic before Mr. Baxter shouted "Everyone exit in a calm fashion now!"

Everyone knew the drill, but they couldn't help but run. The last time they walked calm was when a kid almost died. So they all ran for it with Mr. Baxter at their tails.

The three friends had a plan for this, they would all meet by the library when this always happen, so they knew they were all safe. So he broke away from the class and ran for the library.

That was until a green octopus like ghost appeared in front of him. Zeeki wasn't afraid of ghost but he really hated them while growing up.

He sneered before saying "Oh great, it's you again."

That octopus ghost was the very first ghost Zeeki had ever seen. He was barely a toddler but remembered exactly how it looked, remembering it appearing into of him in his bedroom before his father could help and send it back into the Ghost zone.

He then ran the other way, running back to his classroom. He was then meet by a cross road. One hall was empty that lead to the preforming arts wing and to a dead end. The other had another ghost but human like.

She had green skin and a blue dress with blonde hair. She was floating and Zeeki knew going down there wasn't a good idea so he ran the other hallway, hearing the octopus ghoul and now a dragon behind him.

He kept running until he made it to the preforming arts wing. The doors leading to back stage of the theater was locked. So were the ones to the band room, choir room, black box and art room.

"Damnit!" he shouted as he tried to open the doors.

He was about to run back until he saw a dragon at the other end. It was a really dark shade of purple and black. It had purple flames coming out of its nose as it stared at him.

Its eyes widen and soon the green skinned women appeared near it saying worryingly "No, it can't be!"

"Silence!" shouted the dark dragon at his sister. Zeeki could hear him but only heard the women. He didn't know what she was talking about.

Her brother continued "It couldn't be _him_. There's no chance he survived. Even if he did, he's dead now!"

The dragon notched its head at Zeeki and released a blast of ghostly that was mixed into an ecto-beam. Zeeki stared at it wide eyed and couldn't run, paralyzed by fear.

He didn't have time to cross his arms as the fire like beam hit him. Zeeki opened his eyes wide and made a blood curtailing scream. He was in pain, but not in normal pain that you would normally get from getting hurt physically. His DNA was in pain as it absorbed that power. Zeeki felt the stinging pain in his essence as it changed but he couldn't hear anything else. His mind was being ripped apart, as if two other essences entered his mind. He kept screaming until the attack stopped.

He opened his eyes tiredly and smelled something burning. The dragon and green skinned women didn't react at first, obviously full of fear from what they just seen.

The green skinned woman was obviously terrified and somewhat relieved as she said "It is, it really is _him_!"

The black dragon's eyes widen before saying towards his sister "Quick, we must flee and attack another day!"

Zeeki's eyes widen as he realized he just heard the dragon say something. He didn't understand it before and now… it was starting to scare him.

The two ghosts fled, both disappearing through the ceiling and out of sight. Zeeki stared up at them and felt his knees get weak. He looked at them and saw his legs in jumpsuit like fabric. His sneakers were now covered by another type of shoe he had never seen before and his tried to touch them. As he tried he saw that his hands and arms were also in the same type of clothing and gloves. He stared at his limbs until looking at the theater entrance.

He looked at the little mirrors reflection and saw his face. It was paler and his once dark black hair had turned into a snowy white. His looked into his blue eyes and closed them tight, hoping it was just a dream induced comma but as he opened them he now longer saw his green eyes, but instead a pair of ghostly green.

He stared at himself for a moment before saying tiredly "I'm… I'm a… ghost?"

He stepped away from the door and then felt tired. His knees started to give in and the pain from the blast was starting to kick in. Zeeki fell to the ground, breathing hard and heard his heart beat go faster. His vision grew dark as he drifted off into a comma.

* * *

**Greetings reader! I like to thank you for taking the time to read this story and I hope that you will stick around till the very end of it. Please do leave a comment/review on this story of your thoughts. I'd like to hear/read your comments to either improve or know how the story is going. **

**Now I bid you all farewell until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: There's Another?

Zeeki looked around his surroundings. He didn't see anything but darkness and whispers. They all had their own personality. Some were angry, others were sad and there were rare moments when he heard happiness. This kept going until he heard two voices pop out of the rest.

One was dark and powerful whispering "It his right to go down my path. He will become strong and unstoppable."

"No," said another voice. This one was much lighter and had the same power as the other voice "He will go down mine. He will become _just_ as strong and well minded."

They voice started to blend as they continued to argue. Zeeki felt his mind split into two. He clenched his fist by his head and held in the urge to scream out in pain. He wasn't able to hold it in as he screamed out in pain, the darkness turning into a bright light and other people shouting.

* * *

Zeeki bolted up in the coach he was lying in. He started to breathe hard and felt sweat running down his forehead. He looked at his hands and found them back to their light tanned tone. He saw his lower waist was back too normal as well, not seeing the black fabric in sight.

He felt relieved and happy until a familiar male voice said "Slow down there man."

Zeeki looked up and saw Toby and Cory standing over him. He blinked at their half worried faces and looked around. He saw that the room was painted in a dark purple and the walls were filled with band posters and candles scattered everywhere, including over the head of a black sheeted bed.

He looked at what he was lying on and found he was lying in Cory's brown couch in her room. He blinked at the room one last time before asking "Uh… what happened and how did I get here?"

Cory crossed her arms and smiled before saying "You passed out in the hallway of the performing arts wing. We found you smoking and knew your parents would _never _let you leave the house after that incident."

"Plus," Toby butted in "You've been out for like two days!"

"What!?" Zeeki shouted as he jumped out of the couch and checked Cory's digital clock.

The two laughed as they saw their best friend panic. Zeeki caught on to their prank and laughed with them, with some sarcasm in it.

When they stopped Cory asked "Zeeki, how come you were like… totally pale and like… had white hair?"

Zeeki stared at her and saw Toby to the same thing, but at Zeeki. He tried to think a way of explaining it to them but didn't know how to tell them that a ghost dragon blasted and somehow become a ghost himself.

He sighed and said "I honestly don't know. One minute I was cornered by this _huge_ ghost dragon and next thing I know, I'm being roasted but then… I don't know, became a ghost."

The two stared at him before Toby asked "Are yea sure man? I mean that sort of stuff just doesn't happen."

"I know." Zeeki said, looking down at the ground "That's why I'm trying to believe that myself."

The room was silent. No one dared say anything else to try and make it all sound logical until Cory popped a comment.

"You know, I think my aunt could help us on this."

"Wait, she can?" Toby asked confusedly.

"Yeah," she sat down on the couch before explaining "She knows _a lot _of things about ghosts and stuff. She even knew the Danny Phantom."

"Wait really!?" Zeeki asked like a fan boy. He never truly gotten into Danny Phantom but only heard rumors about him.

"Yup. She could tell us an explanation about it all tomorrow if I send her an Email later tonight."

"How old is your aunt?" Toby popped the question faster than Cory.

"Hmm... kind of old, like middle aged."

"Oh," both the boys said in unison.

When the moment was over something hit Zeeki. He looked back at the digital clock and saw that it was 7: 35 P.M. He was going be past curfew. His eyes widen before asking "Mind giving me a ride home Cory?"

Cory sighed, the kind of sigh a hard working person would say after a long day and said "If I must."

* * *

Zeeki waved at Cory and her mother goodbye before running into his house. He unlocked the door and heard someone shouting "Dang it!"

He looked at the couch near in the living room and saw Natalie looking over at the grandfather clock. She was pouting and grumbled something under her breath about Zeeki almost being in trouble.

Zeeki chuckled to himself before his mother shouted up stairs "Zeeki, your home?"

"Yeah mom!" he shouted before heading into the kitchen for a snack and shouted "Just got back from hanging with Toby and Cory!"

"Alright! Dinners going to be made in half an hour so don't eat anything!"

Zeeki didn't know what she really meant by that until he saw his father in an apron cooking something in a pot and Amy washing the dishes from this morning.

She saw Zeeki and said "Hey, you owe me a day of chores for doing yours tonight."

Zeeki shrugged and said "Alright, fine."

He left her and sat down at the dinner table as he heard his father say "So Zeeki how was the evacuation today?"

He was about to answer but nothing came out but a shiver up his spine. He rubbed his hands against shims arms to get warm but it wasn't helping. He was going to ask his dad about the temperature in the house but was cut off when a he let out a breath and saw a small mist of blue/green gas escape him.

He stared at it before he heard a crash and a scream. All three of them looked at the entrance of the kitchen and saw Natalia run to them with a ghost octopus at her tail.

Amy reacted first and threw a kitchen knife she was washing. It flew through the air and pierced the octo-ghost. It didn't do much as it tried to pull its tentacle off from the wall.

It was Mr. Holen's turn to shout. Zeeki turned around to see his father's arm getting rapped by another octo-ghost. He sneered before pulling the pot he was using off from his stove and hit the ghost's exposed face. The thing wailed in pain as he let go of him.

Zeeki felt relieved until something grabbed his feet. He looked down and saw some tentacles grabbing him. He screamed as it pulled him down into the basement, turning both of them intangible. Zeeki let out a scream as his father shouted "Zeeki!"

Zeeki felt himself get dropped onto the floor as he saw the octo-ghost laugh at him. Zeeki got up and felt his body ace from the fall.

He clenched his fist and said angrily "I am so tired of you."

The ghost laughed before doing a several aerial tricks, as if mocking Zeeki and tempting him to even trying hurting it.

Zeeki clenched his fist even harder as he felt his heart pulse faster. He felt a tingling sensation as a white ring appear around his waist and then split into two as it over and under him. As it did this it changed his skin and clothing into the same fabric and color from before.

Zeeki didn't care as instincts controlled him. He ran to the octo-ghost when the ring disappeared. The ghost wasn't able to react as it wailed from Zeeki's punch.

It sent the ghost flying into the wall and made a loud thud. Zeeki looked at it before leaping at it and felt as if he was actually gliding instead of jumping. He grabbed the ghost by its tentacles and swung it around before sending it into the next wall.

The ghost sent one last wale and soon the two other octo-ghosts appeared. Zeeki sneered and said "Great, you're all here."

The two new ones went for him but Zeeki jumped into the air to dodge them. As they stopped themselves from crashing into the ground Zeeki was still in the air. He looked under himself and saw that he was floating.

He laughed to himself before saying "I… I can fly!?"

The ghost let out a battle wale before they attacked him all at once. Zeeki blocked it by crossing his arms and said to the three "Alright! You three have been way too annoying for the past years!" He looked at the mini-portal his parents made "And now, it's time for you three to say goodbye!"

He flew to the ghosts as he grabbed their tentacles. The tried to squirm out of his grip but they couldn't. Zeeki grinned as he flew to the portal and opened it. A green swirling vortex greeted them as he said "Adios green and nasty's!"

He then threw the three into the portal, hearing them wale for the last time as the whirled in the vortex and disappeared.

Zeeki sighed in relief before he heard his father shout "I think their down here!"

Zeeki eyes widen in shock and tried to think of a way to explain this. That was until he felt a chilling sensation again and the rings incased him again. When they showed up they found Zeeki by the portal with some smoke around it and some weapons scared around the basement.

He stared at his family as they stared back. His parents both had their giant blasters over their shoulders, ready to fire. Amy had a green ecto-staff, her series at the moment before she saw Zeeki standing in front of them.

They all blinked at each other in silence. It was quite until Natalia ran past her parents, letting out a battle cry. She had a football helmet over her head as she screamed in, holding a baseball bat.

Everyone stared at her until she was stopped by Zeeki, holding out his hand to stop her. She did however kept running. No one stopped her until April pulled Natalia away and left Victor to ask Zeeki a question.

"Son, where are the ghosts?"

Zeeki pointed at the miniature portal device and said "In there."

The family stared at him and at the scattered weapons. Zeeki thought he was busted and thought his parents would be ready to dissect him like how they did was a rodent ghost they caught a while ago.

"Zeeki…" his father said slowly and quietly. Zeeki winced, ready to hear him yell but instead heard him say "That's amazing!"

Zeeki opened his eyes as his father got him into one of his famous bear hugs and said "I didn't know you had it in you! Just like your old man!"

Zeeki tried to get out of his father's grip but he wouldn't budge. He didn't let go until Zeeki said "Dad! Cant! Breath!"

"Oh right." He let Zeeki, and as he did so Zeeki took in a deep breath and tried to get his air back.

"Just think of it Zeeki," his father said as he grabbed a hold of his shoulder "You'll take into my footsteps and become the greatest paranormal expert and possible the best Ghost Hunter!"

"Great." Zeeki said sadly, looking at the ground.

* * *

**Hello readers! Sorry if this chapter is short but this one is sort a meant to be part two of the last chapter. Just wanted a cliffhanger is all. BUHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH! I am evil.**

**Now I ask of you, if you could of course, tell me of what you think about the story so far. If you have any constructive criticisms then please do tell me. Plus I would appreciate it as well. You guys leaving a review tells me that I'm doing an okay job. Hell, even just fallowing or favoring the story works. **

**I bid you all farewell now and I hope to see you again. But for now I must head to the Ghost Zone and speak with Clockwork, the ghost one, he as some... things he wishes to violently speak about. **

**See Yea!**


	4. Chapter 3: Shush!

**Wait just a second! **

**Before you read this chapter I like to replay to the first review of the story (Yea!)**

**Cartoonlover 1: I thank you for your enthusiasm! As for the questions you listed, here are the answers as fallowed; Of Course, again with of course and of course. All to a yes but their entries will be different. Maybe I'll put Danny in at the end or maybe not at all. Buwahahahah! Nay, I'm not that evil.**

**Don't worry, he will make an appearance but not till I say so!**

**But before you could read this I have to say what the ghost clockwork told me to say. *cough* "I do not own Danny Phantom and if I did I would be airing this, Nickelodeon owns it but I do own the many OC's in this story.**

**Now, enjoy the chapter before GC complains again!**

* * *

It was dark in the Socorro library. It was after hours of the school and the only ones left were the few janitors and the few teachers who work late. The old librarian of Socorro. She was old and only had a few years left before retiring. She sat at the checkout desk, her large oval glasses barely held on to her nose as she filled out papers with her boney hands.

She kept her eyes on the papers until she heard footsteps in the back. She raised her head slowly before asking "Who's there?"

The only response was the sound of books falling. She raised an eyebrow before getting up from her chair and walking towards the noise. As she walked towards the source the shadows of the shelves started too stretched, as if they were ready to fall off the shelves.

She kept walking until she found a young woman in purple clothing. She had long black hair trialing down her back. It seemed to melt into the shadows as she sawed across the shelf, looking for a few books.

The old librarian stared at her for several seconds before saying "Excuse me, but you can't be here at such hours."

The woman ignored her and kept running a finger down the spines of books, as if trying to find a particular book. The old librarian didn't know what was wrong with the woman. She wouldn't respond to her when she tried talking to her, but she was never the one to do anything physical.

She stepped closer to the woman and repeated "Excuse me; you can't be here when the school is closed."

The woman stopped running her fingers down the spines. She turned at her and to the old librarian was shocked to see no signs of a face on the woman. She stood there in silence as the faceless woman looked at her, while one of her finger went back to touching the spines of the books.

It kept gliding across the books on the shelf until it stopped on a particular red one. She grabbed a hold of it and a face started to grow from her canvas like face. Eyebrows started to form above eyelids taking place and a mouth peeling on. The nose was the last to be grown, the other parts just waiting for it to finally finish.

When new face was fully grown she slowly opened her dark purple eyes and smiled. Her smile was cold and curled at the ends, showing mischief in her future actions.

She looked down at the librarian and said in a honey coated voice "Oh but I can. After all, this is now _my_ library."

As she finished the books beside them fell from their shelves. They floated above the two as they snapped open, their pages turning sharp like teeth. She laughed as the old librarian's screams matched hers and the books dived towards the old women.

* * *

Zeeki walked into the school tiredly. His father had him up all night going over ghost procedures and a lot of other things he didn't bother to remember or truly care for.

Zeeki walked into the library without a care and collapsed on the table his friends were sitting at, face first. The two stared at their best friend as they heard a faint groan.

The two stared at him for a bit before Toby asked "Dude, you all right?"

He let out a loud groan "Noooo."

Cory looked down at him, sitting on the table like normally, and started to rub his head saying "Ah come on Zeeki, tell us what's wrong."

Zeeki let out a sigh and explained "My dad kept me up all night talking about ghost this and ghost that," He picked up his head so Cory could stop rubbing him "What's worse is that now these 'ghost powers' are acting up."

As if on cue his left arm became invisible. He sighed in annoyance and said "See, I have to hide it all from my family."

"Don't worry bro," Toby said giving him a reassuring thumbs up "you can figure out how to use them. It's just a matter of time is all."

"He's right," Cory said, attempting to grab the invisible arm. She failed on her first few attempts before saying "You just need to learn how to cope with it all."

"Easy for you to say." Zeeki said as he put his head back down and let out a shiver from the cold.

It was early winter of September. Naturally in El Paso Texas it would get extreme cold, with the little lack of snow. It was normal for everyone to see their breath in and outside. Zeeki has to learn to tell the difference between his new 'ghost sense' and his normal body heat.

Zeeki kept shivering and let out a warm breath. The mist that came out was a blue, a bit abnormal but Zeeki couldn't think about it when he heard a new voice.

"You three, what do you think you're doing."

The three looked at the source of the voice, Zeeki's arm now back to normal. The voice came from a woman with long black hair put into a bun. She had small glasses and one earing on her left ear. She was in a black blouse with baggy like pants that were from a women's work suit. She tapped her heeled shoes, waiting for one of the three to answer.

Cory was the one to speak "Sitting in the back."

The woman ignored Cory's statement and said "You can't be here."

"Wait, how come?" Toby asked, starting to get mad but his confusion covered it up.

"One of the many new rules to the library. Rule one; no 'hanging out' in the library. You can only be here if you need to look for a book or working."

"But, that's not fair." Zeeki stated as he stared into the woman's dark purple eyes.

The woman stared back at him angrily. Zeeki saw her eyes turn a faint green but it quickly turned back to purple as another thin blue mist escaped his mouth.

She quickly changed her gaze away from him and said to the three "If you don't like it then bring it up to the principle."

"But that's not-" Toby was about to argue back but she cut him off.

"Leave now or you all will get detention."

Zeeki and Toby wanted to argue some more but Cory pulled them away before they could do or say anything.

She gave her a fake smile and said "Right away Miss. Won't happen again."

She kept a hold of the two boys until they were out of the library and out in the hallway. When they were out she didn't let go as they walked past students and down several hallways until they were at their lockers. Their lockers were in the east wing of the school, away from a lot of people so their lockers were a backup meeting place if they couldn't go to library.

When they were there Zeeki pulled out of her grip and asked "Why did you do that? That's not like you at all."

"I know," she said, ready to gag at what she just did "But I needed to get you idiots out of there before something bad happens. Something was… off about her."

"What do you mean?" Toby asked, clueless as usual.

"I know," Zeeki said, adjusting his jacket to get wormer "My ghost sense went off twice when she was around. Plus when she was angry her eyes were turning green. There's no way that's normal or it was just too cold."

They nodded, Toby now caught up on everything but realized something "Wait, but what are we going to do about it? It's not we could tell anyone."

"True," Cory said thinking about it "We can't tell the principle or else he'll think were nuts. Zeeki's parents will think there's somthin' fishy. As for my aunt, she hasn't responded to the email yet."

They were silent until Zeeki said "I say we do it ourselves."

The two looked at him and let out a small gasp. He stared at the two and asked "What?"

They silently pointed to their heads and Zeeki caught on. Cory pulled out a small black mirror and Zeeki looked at it. He only saw his shoulders and neck. He let out a small gasp and shook his head violently before it reappeared.

He sighed in relief before Toby said "No way dude. You can barely control your powers. Plus there's the fact that me and Cory can't do anything."

"Not necessarily." Zeeki said with a smile "I could get some of my parents gear. Plus with they got made this ghost capturing thing that could work. Only problem is getting ecto-energy into the things to work."

"So, we could both do nothing and let the ghost do whatever she likes or look like idiots trying to get a sample off her." Cory pointed out smiling.

"Might as well try." Zeeki said before the bell rang, signaling them all to get to class.

Toby sighed and said "Might as well get my will in order."

* * *

Zeeki waited outside the school, holding his bag over his shoulder. It was filled of ghost hunting gear for them all. They decided to get the ghost to night since it was Friday and their curfews were extended on Friday and Saturday.

Zeeki sighed in relief when Toby and Cory arrived in Toby's smart car. Both Cory and Zeeki hated that car for multiple reasons. One of them was that it was small and the other was that it was just plan lame.

The two walked over to Zeeki. He smiled and said "Finally you guys are here."

Cory smiled back and said "Yea, yea. What cha got for us?"

Zeeki set down his bag and took out two ear pieces painted green. They were like small disks that looked to be like ear plugs. He handed one to each and said "their special ear pieces. Their like walky-talkies and they can cancel out any hypnosis like sounds from ghosts."

Toby smiled and said "Small and simple. Nice."

Zeeki then pulled out two small cylinders that Amy once used. He tossed it to them and said "Ecto-staffs; they could basically hit ghosts. Hit the button to make them fully length."

"What, no guns?" Cory asked a bit disappointed.

"Nope," he answered "my folks only made cannon ones. I'd think they'd notice if they were gone."

"Wouldn't they notice two ghost catching guns were missing too?" Cory asked slyly.

"Nope." Zeeki said proudly as he pulled out said devices. They were shaped like a water guns, but instead of water being in the water carrier it had a swirling green vortex where you'd put your ammunition "Their kind of old and my dad doesn't like to catch ghost unless it's to dissect them."

"Ouch." Toby said as he grabbed his. The three knew the ouch was a sorry for Zeeki.

He ignored it and explained how to use them "Now, pull the leaver on the top of the barrel part of them and pull the trigger after you pull the leaver back."

They nodded, now ready for battle. That was until Cory asked "Wait, what about you? You can't control your powers yet."

"I can actually, when I'm really focused."

"Right, when have you once been focused on something other than video games?" Toby asked with a grin.

He was silent before he said "Shut up and get into the haunted library already."

* * *

The three were walking through the dark halls. They were able to get in when Zeeki was able to turn them intangible for a few seconds. When they were at the foot of the library Zeeki told them the plan.

"We split up and shout if we find her. That way we cover more ground."

"Or get picked off one by one." Cory pointed out dully.

Zeeki ignored her as he opened the door and saw something he half expected. The whole library had changed. It was now huge. They couldn't see the roof but did see several staircases at the end of the library heading up. The shelves looked endless as well, with billons of other books that were in English and other languages they either heard of or never heard of.

Toby chuckled nervously and said "I go against the plan."

"Fine," said Zeeki in defeat "We stick together."

The two nodded as they walked towards the shelves in silence. Zeeki was at point as Toby was in the middle, cowering in fear of something bad to happen. Cory on the other hand was solid as a rock as she brought up the rear.

They kept walking down the shelves until Cory said "Wait a sec."

The two stopped to see Cory running her fingers down the spines of the book, looking for a book.

Toby sighed in annoyance and said "Now's not the time Cory."

"Yes it is." She said as she pulled out a dark green book that was bordered by black.

The cover had a green skull bulging off the cover with tribal like designs around it. A dark purple book mark was hanging under the book, showing a page was marked.

She opened it to said page and said "Just what I thought."

"What?" Zeeki asked walking over to her, ignoring the annoyed Toby.

"I give you the Necrocomica." She said proudly and continued "Legend has it that it's the encyclopedia of ghosts. I own a copy of it but it's nothing like this one. This one is obviously from the Ghost Zone."

"Well what does that page say?" Zeeki wanted to really know more. If anything it could tell him how to control his powers.

"This," she held it out for the two to see.

It showed a guy Zeeki's age with the same white hair, green eyes and suite he had when he turns into a ghost. The guy looked mad, as if angry at something that happened and knew he couldn't do anything about. He stared at it and asked "Who's that?"

"That there is Danny Phantom. Too bad he only has half a page about him." She stopped showing it to the boys and continued "It says he was the first half ghost half human. He was hated by almost every ghost species and said to be extremely powerful. It also says he disappeared but doesn't say how. It also mentions of other people or maybe ghosts."

Cory was going to tell them more but then they heard someone shriek "Put that back!"

The three turned to see the same woman from earlier today. Only difference was that her glasses were gone, her eyes were a mix of purple and green and her skin was too green. She was floating and was holding a dark purple book in her arms.

She was obviously angry at them. She yelled "Insolent human! That book is not meant for mortal eyes!"

Her hair started to go wild as books feel from the shelves, growing teeth and flying towards the three. Toby and Cory pulled out the staffs and hit the first few. Zeeki grabbed a hold of the Necrocomica as it fell from Cory's hands.

When he grabbed it started to glow green and the ghost librarian walled in anger and some fear. She stared at Zeeki and said "You boy, you are not human."

"Technically I am." He said dully before using the book to hit a flying book heading his way.

The three kept swatting the books away until Cory said "this is getting old."

She pulled put the staff away before she pulled down the leaver of the ghost catcher. She aimed it towards the airborne books and it started sucking them in. The ghost librarian walled again in anger.

"Enough!" she screamed as the books stopped attacking them and started to circle around her. Her eyes started to glow a deeper green as the books started to encase her. That's when a green flash appeared, it blinded the three for a moment before reviling what it was hiding.

The ghost librarian was gone and so were several shelves, but something replaced them both. It was a soldier like figure that was enormous. It was completely made of books and wielded a book shield. It roared in anger as it looked down at the three.

Zeeki swallowed hard and said "Get behind me."

The two did what they were told. It didn't do anything but make them look pathetic.

Cory sighed and said "Well that accomplished nothing."

Zeeki ignored her as he shouts "I'm going ghost!"

He didn't know why he shouted that but something in him made him yell it. He went into a fighting stance as two rings surrounded him. They went across him, changing his clothing and skin. His eyes were green once more and his hair was snowy white again. He rubbed his fingers together to feel the gloves and half smiled.

"Whoa." Was all Toby could say.

"Cool." Cory said in a bit dreamy voice.

Zeeki ignored them again and flew upwards. He got the concept of flying really quick. He felt his hair peel back as he flew up to meet the book warrior face to face.

He stopped at its face and shouted "Hey paper face! Ready to get ripped into shreds!?"

The thing roared in anger as it tried to swat at him. Zeeki flew downwards and flew around its wait and punched through its arm. The arm explodes into pages as he finished. The two below gassed up at the sight of Zeeki being able to control his powers.

Zeeki floated behind the warrior and yelled "Sorry 'bout that!" his voice dripped with sarcasm.

The thing growled as books flew up to the wound and created a new arm. It grinned and looked at Zeeki evilly.

His eyes widen and said "Well that's not good." As he finished the rings appeared around him again and turned off his ghost powers. When they disappeared blinked sacredly and said "That's not good either."

He screamed as he started to fall towards the hard ground. He started to panic "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

He tried to get his powers to work but they wouldn't listen to him. He saw the ground starting to get extremely close. He closed his eyes and he heard his friends shout "Zeeki!"

Zeeki waited for the pain to kick in or death but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes to see the ground an inch away from his nose. He blinked at it and started to float over the ground, seeing the black fabric on him again.

He sighed and flew back up to the monstrous books. He was ready to punch another arm off but wasn't expecting the book warrior to slap him out of the air. Zeeki fell towards the ground again but this time he hit it. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up but he couldn't.

He tried for the second time but something grabbed his neck and picked him up. He looked down to see the ghost librarian staring him down. The book warrior was behind her as he drew him closer.

She narrowed her eyes and asked "Who are you boy? Why do you have almost the same power as the forsaken one?"

Zeeki gripped on the ghost arm but couldn't make her loosen her grip. She tighten her hand around his neck and yelled "How boy!?"

Zeeki clenched his free hand. His fist started to grow warm and glow a faint green.

He closed his eyes in anger and said "Let. Me. Go!"

He opened his fist towards the ghost and shot her with his ghost ray. She flew back to her book warrior as Zeeki fell, getting his air back.

He stood up and looked at his hand, seeing green mist leave it and asked himself "Is this… a new power?"

He stopped thinking about it when the ghost librarian got back up and pointed her finger dramatically at Zeeki and yelled at the book warrior "Attack!"

The thing growled at tried to slam its fist into Zeeki but he put his arms up to block the attack and saw a grin shield appear over his arms. The warrior's fist was stopped by it and Zeeki put all his strength on the shield he crated, making a ghost ray blast from it and blow off the warriors arm and torso.

The ghost librarian gasped as she saw her creation getting destroyed. Zeeki got rid of the shield and blasted the thing again but this time with more power. Soon there was nothing left but paper on the ground and books that looked ready to fall apart.

Zeeki narrowed his eyes at the ghost librarian and waved goodbye. She was confused until she started to get sucked up. She walled in both anger and fear as Cory sucked her in.

When she finished she smiled and said "That was fun."

Toby grinned and said "Dude, you were badass!"

Zeeki chuckled and smiled, feeling exhausted from the fight. He let out a yawn as the rings appeared and changed him back to normal.

He looked at the humongous library and asked "what are we going to do about this mess?"

They were all silent until Cory picked up the Necrocomica and flipped through many pages until she said "I think this should wo-"

She didn't get to finish for the book flew out of her hands and flew to the center of the open area. Pages were turning at rapid speeds as the room started to get windy. The three tucked their heads down, to dodge other flying books and shelves heading towards the book. This kept going on until the library was back to normal. The three looked around their surroundings to find themselves at their normal hangout spot of the library, with the book floating over their table.

Cory snatched up the book and said "It's official; I'm keeping this thing!"

Toby chuckled and joked "Why not? Keep things from ghost's stuff that we capture as souvenirs."

"That's not what I had in mind," Cory told him "I'm gonna use it to research some ghost stuff, maybe even tips for Zeeki."

"I like the sounds of that." He said with smile of relief. He really did want to know how to get his powers under control.

"Wait," Toby said in the little silence they had "how are we all going to fit in my car?"

The three looked at each other before Cory grabbed Toby by his arm and shouted to Zeeki "We take the car, you fly home!"

"What, hey wait!?" Zeeki tried to stop them but they were already out of the library.

Zeeki sighed in annoyance before looking up at the ceiling. He smiled as the two the rings appeared and turned him into his ghost form. When they finished Zeeki kept his smile and flew to the ceiling and going right through it. He kept flying until he was on the school roof top.

He smiled up to the night sky and said aloud to himself "I could get use to this."

And with that final note he flew up to the sky, ready to go home. And possible explain to his parents why their missing some gear.

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey readers! I like to thank you guys for sticking to the story so far. It really does show that you like how it's going so far and please do leave a comment and like and or fallow the story if you want more. As usual I appreciate any constructive criticism. Last I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year. May your life be long and hardships few. **

**I'll try and post another chapter either before or after Christmas. Possible maybe on Christmas day. See yea guys later and please do watch out for the Box Ghost stealing your presents this year.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Prom Disaster

The night was cold and fresh. Autumn had just arrived. Although for El Paso, it's more like winter with the winds acting up, though one place wasn't cold tonight. No it was quite hot for Zeeki, he thought as he crashed into the nearby wall of the warehouse. He fell to the ground and rubbed his head from the impact. He tried to think of a reason why he was fighting two ghosts at once without Cory.

He looked at his surroundings, when his vision came back, to see Toby running away from a blue dragon's flames. Zeeki looked around some more and remembered what hit him.

He saw the Box Ghost flying through the air, laughing at him and shouting "You are no match for the Box Ghost's Safe of DOOM!"

"No shit," Zeeki mumbled as he flew towards the overall covered ghost.

Zeeki hovered a crossed the Box Ghost and asked "Tell me again, why are you working with this dragon when you know you're going to loss either way."

Zeeki was right. He had fought the Box Ghost many, many, many times in the past week after the library incident. Time and time again Zeeki had kicked the ghost's butt and time and time again he'd come back for more.

The Box Ghost looked like he wasn't affected by Zeeki's insult. He raised his arms up and shouted "Because I am the all mighty Box Ghost!"

Zeeki hunched over, tried of his shouting… and Toby's. He sighed before firing at the Box Ghost and missed all his shots.

The Box Ghost stared at him, not having to move to dodge Zeeki's attacks and asked in a calm voice "You're not very good at that are you?"

Zeeki felt his anger starting to get out of control. He narrowed his eyes at the Box Ghost and said slowly "Shut. Up."

As he was talking he was charging up his Ghost Ray. When he finished launched the charge at the Box Ghost. He was surprised that Zeeki was able to hit him, and that his head was now on the other side of the warehouse wall.

Zeeki left him and flew towards Toby, where he was hiding in a maze of crates. The blue dragon dove its head across dozen of boxes, trying to look for its dinner. It stopped searching when it heard Zeeki yell "Hey big and ugly!"

The dragon looked at Zeeki. He had his arms crossed, holding the ghost catching device and shouted back "Time for bed!"

The dragon roared and spoke in a deep and gruff voice "I want to go to the ball!"

"Sorry but not today!" shouted Toby from his hiding spot.

He was now standing on a crate, now firing the device and sucking the dragon. The dragon tried to grab a hold of something but failed. It roared one last time before its head became stuck on the nozzle of the gun.

Toby blinked at the dragon's head and it roared at his face. Toby wiped away the dragon saliva and said "Dude, two words; mouth-wash."

The dragon snarled at Toby before he tried to suck it back in. After a few seconds of hitting the device the dragon's head was successfully sucked back into the device, except for the necklace it once had one.

Toby didn't notice it for he aimed the device at the Box Ghost behind. He smiled and sucked the ghost like the dragon. The Box ghost screamed and shouted "I will be back! For I am the-"

He wasn't able to finish for he was fully incased in the water gun device. Toby spun the device around his finger and said "Toby 2, Zeeki 0."

Zeeki ignored his geeky friend as he floated towards him and grabbed the necklace. It was gold and had a blue gem in the center. He stared at it for a moment before Toby brought him back to earth.

"Hey dude, what's that?"

Zeeki blinked at him before saying "Necklace from that dragon you were running from."

He kept staring it at before putting it in his backpack Toby had strapped on his back. Zeeki put his ghost catching device along with it and Toby's. He sighed tiredly and said "Next time, we bring Cory along."

"No way man," Toby said jumping off the crate and heading out of the warehouse "Remember, she would kill us if we bothered her and keep her away from that wired book."

"Yea well," Zeeki said as he chased after him in his ghost form "It would have gone better if she was here."

"Maybe dude," he said waving good bye "See yea at school tomorrow."

* * *

Zeeki walked into the back field of the school. It was lunch hour and he had the chips he promised to bring for him and his best friends. He was pretty tired from both last night and Toby's attempts to annoy Cory in the morning.

Once he made it to the table outside Toby greeted him with a high five. Cory just looked up from the book. She smiled warmly at him and said "Hey, I figured out some stuff last night."

"Really?" Both boys asked in unison.

She nodded proudly and said "Yup! Turned out our first ghost was called The Record Keeper, hence her power over books and paper. Oh and I found some stuff on that annoying ghost… what was his name?"

"The Box Ghost," Zeeki said in annoyance

"Yea, well turns out we shouldn't fuel his rage."

"Why not?" Toby asked slyly "We kicked his butt dozens of times, plus the worst he could do is-"

Cory cut him off and gave him the bad news "Use Pandora's Box."

His smiled turned to a small frown and said quietly "Oh."

"Yeah," Cory gave him the same slyly grin, showing she just burst his bubble.

Everyone was silent until the air was filled with whistles and cheers. The gang turned to see the head plastic of the popularity chart; Nancy Valdez. She was walking towards her table with her clueless friend Lilly Anderson.

Nancy was the stereotype of a brown headed plastic. She was popular, of course, and was rumored to have flawless skin. She had nicely tanned skin and a voice that as soothing, that was if you weren't her enemy. She had her normal pink shirt that exposed her belly button piercing and jeans that were just above her ankles.

Lilly was too like the stereotype blonde plastic. She was really clueless on a lot of things and depended on Nancy for choosing a lot of things, like her what clothes to wear and what guy to and not date. She had a yellow shirt that showed her pales arms and jeans that were just above her ankles, like Nancy's.

The two walked past Zeeki's table and didn't pay any attention to them, except for Cory. She gave her a death stare, trying to get Cory scared but of course she never succeeds.

Cory sneered as the two plastics left and said to the two boys "Gods, she is _so_ irritating."

She blinked at the silence, realizing the two boys weren't paying attention to her anymore. She turned to see both Zeeki and Toby drooling over the two plastics that just left.

Zeeki caught Cory's gaze and elbowed Toby. He caught on and said "Yea, I know."

Cory sighed in disappoint at the two, especially Zeeki. She grabbed the Necrocomica and said "I'm heading to the library, I lost my appetite."

Zeeki hang his head in shame, feeling bad for hurting Cory. When she was out of sight of the two, Toby hanged his arm over Zeeki's dropping head and said "Cheer up man, because I think you have a chance to ask Nancy to that dance."

Zeeki's head went up and looked at Nancy sitting at her table with Lilly. He doubted Toby but his confidence took the best of him. Toby was right after all, the home coming dance is in a few days and no one has asked Nancy yet.

"You're right," he said and walked away from Toby and headed towards her table.

He stopped halfway as he felt his knees give in and said to himself "I can't do it."

Toby heard this and shoved Zeeki saying "Just get in there!"

Zeeki nearly fell but caught himself as Nancy turned to face him.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked in annoyance, but her sweet voice made it sound too innocent.

"Uh." Was all Zeeki could say as his nerves got the best of him.

He began to sweat and acted on instinct. His powers started to act up and took control for just two seconds. In those two seconds it turned his pants intangible, making them fall down.

He blushed in embarrassment and pulled them up quickly before anyone noticed. Too bad everyone, especially Nancy, did and began to laugh. Zeeki couldn't move, embarrassed after what happened and saw Nancy laugh.

When she started to calm down she stood up from her table and said while still giggling "Thanks… but not thanks…"

Lilly fallowed her, ignoring Toby's sudden appearance. The two walked back into the school, leaving Zeeki red and Toby confused. Cory, being the good friend she is, saw this before heading into the building herself. She felt even more irritated than Nancy usually made her. She felt sad for Zeeki's rejection but what really fueled her anger was Nancy rudeness and how shallow she was being. Cory made it her mission now to scold her.

Cory waited by the lockers near the exit. Nancy and Lily just walked through when Cory stormed at Nancy and said "That was pretty mean."

Nancy paid her little attention and said "Oh please, you and that loser are hardly my time. Hell, even looking at me is wasting my time."

Cory scoffed before Lily could agree with Nancy "Please, you'd be lucky to go with Zeeki. Then again, I should have expected that from some as shallow as you."

Nancy didn't expect the insult so she was shocked. She stood there both enraged and confused at Cory. Normally they traded small insults and stares but now, she's going deep into it. Nancy knew something was up with Cory, something to do with Zeeki since she never gets this serious.

Nancy smiled to herself, now knowing the sudden change and how to crush it. She exposed the smile to both Cory and Lily. She gave her follower a wave of the hand, telling her to fallow as she passed by Cory without a word.

Cory was confused of the sudden silence from Nancy and her leaving without having the last word. That didn't calm her one bit; it just fired her even more.

* * *

The day started to go normally for Zeeki now. It was going fine until he saw Nancy by her locker, getting some books out. Toby's words started to echo in his head. He started to walk towards her, his legs having a mind of their own. He tried to stop walking towards her but his legs wouldn't listen. They kept walking to her until she noticed him and said "Hey."

"Uh…" was all that came out of Zeeki, nerves again. He swallowed hard before saying "Hey, I wanted to know for sure if-"

"Move it Holen."

The sudden sound of Gary's voice hit Zeeki hard, much like Gary's hand suddenly pushing Zeeki into an open locker and locking him in, causing Gary's jacket to get caught. He forcefully pulled it off and held in his anger as he saw the S from his jacket fall off.

Zeeki sighed in annoyance, knowing the old routine all too well. This use to happen to him a lot in freshman year before he stood up to the bullies, when that didn't work he told Mr. Baxter.

Zeeki felt like it was all over, his chances gone like that. Although, that feeling didn't last long. He smiled to himself and went invisible, glad that his powers were listening for once, and flew out of the locker and witness the scene before him. Of course no one noticed him for he was still invisible.

"So," Gary said, leaning on the locker that Zeeki was once in "I was thinking; you, me and-"

Zeeki had enough of Gary. He flew behind him and grabbed a hold of Gary's jacket and said to himself "Alright Gary let's see how you like being stuck in your own locker."

Zeeki was about to turn Gary intangible but suddenly Zeeki's hands began to glow a deeper shade of white. He stared at it in surprised until he was suddenly sucked into Gary's body.

Zeeki felt dizzy, and started to see everything through Gary's eyes. He blinked as he felt his eyes suddenly glow green, unnoticeable to the ones unfamiliar to ghost powers or even sees a ghost eyes up close.

What really got him back to earth was Nancy saying "Uh, you were saying?"

Zeeki smiled to himself as he said in Gary's voice "I was going to say that I can't go to the dance with yea. I gotta go to my great-grandma's place and washer her wrinkly old feet. Like this."

He picked up one of Nancy's foot before she could react to what he said. And as quickly as she realized what was going on, Zeeki left Gary's body and went back into the locker he was supposed to be stuck in.

Gary started to come too and asked in a drossy  
voice "Wa-what happened?"

"Ugh, get away from me you freak!" Nancy shouted as she kicked Gary in the chin.

He was majorly confused but knew to get out of there now before anyone starts spreading rumors. Gary ran back down the halls and to his next class as Nancy dropped her anger and opened the locker Zeeki was in.

Zeeki fell out, not really prepared for her to open the door. He softens the fall for his bag, sending the flaps to open and releasing two binders, the ripped S and the dragon's necklace.

Nancy saw it and picked it up asking in a sweet voice "Zeeki, is this for me?"

Zeeki got up and saw it, going with his gut and improve skills, and said "Well yea, I was going to give it to you at lunch."

Nancy smiled at both him and the necklace she put it on. Zeeki, being ignorant like a normal teenage boy in front of pretty girl, didn't notice her sudden change of eye color and the faint aura surrounding her.

As she finished putting it on Zeeki brought up his old question "So Nancy, will you-"

He wasn't able to finish as she said "Oh yes Zeeki, I will!"

Zeeki felt his face go red again, feeling his powers do there on thing. His new instinct was to grab a hold of side of his pants.

His jeans didn't fall off, thanks to his sudden action, and he said "Th-then I guess I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sure," She said with a sudden softness and kindness in her voice "See you then."

She then left Zeeki go, heading to her own class and leaving Zeeki there. He was trying to believe what just happened to him, causing him to let go of his pants and letting them fall, catching the attention of a teacher.

"Mister Holen," Mr. Baxter said "See me in the principal's office."

* * *

Zeeki sat in one of the chairs in the principal's office. Mr. Baxter stood by the brown wooden desk, waiting for the principle to come into the office. Zeeki felt like he was doomed. No doubt his parents would find out and ground him till the next century.

The door opened silently, revealing a woman in her late forties. She had a blue work dress, with a black tie basically telling you she meant business. She had semi long red hair that was faint enough to be orange.

She walked to her desk and was greeted by Mr. Baxter "Hello Ms. Fenton."

"Hello," she said to both Mr. Baxter and Zeeki.

Her voice was soft and kind, as if her voice never went into a yelling state. Her eyes though, gave off a feeling of sadness and guilt. Zeeki saw this and was thrown off, not really paying attention to what Ms. Fenton told Mr. Baxter.

Mr. Baxter gave her a nod as he left, leaving the two alone in her office. Zeeki swallowed, still fearing the fact his parents were going to find out.

"Zeeki," she said warmly "I'm not going to tell your parents."

Zeeki raised an eyebrow at her, confused "Say what now?"

"I'm not going to tell your parents about your pants problem. That is, if you be honest and tell me what the problem really is."

Zeeki didn't bother asking how she knew what he was worried about and plan out fibbed "Just my pants are a couple sizes too big. My way of saving my allowance and I never really gotten around to get a belt."

There was a flash of disbelief to Ms. Fenton but it was quickly extinguished and was replaced with a simple nod. She gave him a small smile and said "Well Mr. Holen, since the Homecoming dance is a few days away and you do have a clean record… I spouse I let this one slip from the record book and from your parents."

Zeeki was pretty surprised. He didn't know the principle was this cool and chilled. He let a smile crossed his face and say "Thanks Ms. Fenton, it really means a lot."

"No problem Zeeki, just promise me you'll keep _it under control_." She gave some tension in the last few words, as if telling him a secret code.

Zeeki didn't notice the difference in her tone and left, giving her a wave and quickly heading to his next class, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble again.

Ms. Fenton just watched him leave and sighed to herself and saying quietly "He's just like him."

* * *

The Homecoming dance is now only 4 hours away. Zeeki and the gang were hanging out in the small mall in El Paso. They sat at their normal table in the small food court that had several clothing stores in view. The three wanted to see the hustle of the last minute teen shoppers.

The two knew Zeeki had to leave soon, leaving them the few who aren't going to the dance. Toby failed at asking out Lilly and all of 'his female nerdy subjects' were either sick from allergies or had a date. Cory on the other hand put down every guy who asked her, they were mostly geeks and other Goths. She didn't like the whole dance thing and thought it was pretty stupid.

Zeeki munched down on his fries, already finished with his burger, and brought up something "Cory, you should have seen Toby the last time we fought the Box Ghost. It was hilarious; he kept running away from this ghost dragon the Box Ghost got to help him."

Toby dropped his double bacon burger and shouted at the laughing Zeeki and Cory "Aw c'mon! It was dragon! All I had was a freakin' staff!"

The two kept laughing, Cory almost chocking on her veggie burger and Zeeki almost falling out of his chair.

The two kept it up and Cory stopped a pulled out the Necrocomica and asked "Hold up a sec, what did that dragon looked like?"

Zeeki calmed down and tried to think back, Toby on the other hand remembered every detail.

"It was huge! It big yellow teeth and blue scales with these green spiked horns and it had this wired necklace or amulet thing."

Cory nodded, flipping through pages as Zeeki remembered back and said "No, I think you got it wrong Toby, it was more like..."

Zeeki tried to think back but his train of thought was cut off by a sudden screams and a roar. The three stopped what they were doing and saw a blue dragon reaching havoc on the first floor.

"Like that…" Zeeki said plainly at the familiar dragon.

Cory looked down at it and knew what Zeeki had to do "Okay, you meet me at my house when you're done. Toby, you're coming with me."

"Gottcha," he said fearfully, already running to the other exit.

Zeeki and Cory sighed at Toby's cowardliness. Zeeki gave Cory a small smile that was a signal to give him cover. She nodded and then threw the table over, hiding Zeeki behind it and letting him go ghost.

Two rings appeared behind the table, hardly visible to her and soon she saw Zeeki in his ghost form flying over the railing and towards the dragon.

Zeeki hovered near its head, watching it destroy his least favorite store; a perfume shop.

He chuckled and said loud enough "What, can't stop and smell the artificial flowers?"

The dragon turned its head at him and let out a small puff of green smoke. It stared him down and shouted in a gruff voice "I want the dress!"

It tried to swipe at him but Zeeki flew around it and joked "Well first you have to _fit_ in one."

The dragon lost it. It tried to back hand Zeeki, but when that failed it sent a column of blue fire at him, causing him to tack cover behind a support beam. When the fire died Zeeki punched the dragon blew and causing it get launched beside another clothing store and making a woman drop her bag in terror.

The dragon was for sure out and as Zeeki pulled out the ghost catcher he saw the dragon slowly turn back into Nancy. Nancy tried to get her balance, murmuring something about her being on the top floor last.

She regained balance when she saw the shopping bag and saw a dark blue dress. She smiled and spun around cheering, happy for finding the dress she was trying to find at another store.

Zeeki stared at her in disbelief and said to himself "Wh-what?... My gods I'm going out with a dragon."

* * *

Zeeki was in Cory's room now, wasting no time getting there in the first place. HE turned back to normal as he landed in her room and asked "What the hell is going on!? That dragon turned out to be-"

"Nancy," both his friends said, giving him a half smile.

Zeeki stared at the two and asked "How did you…"

"How else?" Cory asked while holding up the Necrocomica at his face "It said the amulet belonged to a princess in the Middle Ages. She was known as Princess Dorathea, and her amulet has the power to turn the wearer into a ghostly dragon when angered at high levels."

"Meaning?"

"Piss the wearer and your toast." Toby simplified it for Zeeki.

He sighed and asked "What now? I know we gotta get that amulet away from Nancy but how and when?"

"Tonight," Cory said with pride "You'll still go on that date with the reptile. Toby and I will go too, we'll give you some back up and please bring something better than the staffs we already have. They pretty much suck when we have to fight a dragon."

Zeeki stared at Cory's sudden confidence and said "O-okay…. I guess I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Zeeki fixed the bow tie he clipped on. He was unsure about the plan but knew better than to question Cory when she's fired up. Zeeki sighed as he saw his wild raven hair now tamed and in a nice combed manner. He had on his new black tux he bought a few days ago.

Everything now was dressed up, minus his shoes. He was supposed to wear dress shoes but hated how they felt, so he kept on his boots but polished them and let his pants cover them so they'd look like dress shoes.

Zeeki smiled at his little rebellion act and headed down stairs. Amy let him barrow her car for tonight so he wouldn't look like a loser, as much. He skipped the last few steps and was almost home free but was stopped by a sudden yell from the basement.

"Zeeki!" his father shouted "Get down here and see this!"

He sighed in annoyance and went down stairs. He found his father shooting at some ghost dummies. The gun he was holding looked like a normal looking old postil. It was kind of small and white. Only difference about it was that it was firing green ecto-beams.

When his father finished he smiled and said "I call it the plasma-revolver or PR for short."

Zeeki smiled at it and asked "Wow, how were you able make that? I thought ecto-energy was too large and powerful to be in a small device."

"I did, but I was able to do some research last night and found a loop hole. Now I can make even more defensives for the house!"

He patted Zeeki on the back and continued "And I know that you're getting older and that these ghost appearances have gone up, I think you should have this when you're out of the house."

He handed the pistol he was holding and said "Make sure to only use it on ghost and not for anything else. If I find out you're not using it properly then I will take it away and you won't be allowed to the leave the house anymore."

Zeeki let the small threat pass him and said "Thanks dad, I'll make sure to use it when I have too."

"Good,"

Zeeki smiled up to his father before saying "Uh, I better get going."

"Oh, right." He let Zeeki go without another word and went back to the dummies, setting them up again.

Zeeki put away the PR in his coat pocket before grabbing Amy's keys and heading to Nancy's house, swallowing both his nerves and anxiety.

* * *

Zeeki was halfway there when his phone rang. He sighed, hearing the familiar techno music. At a red light answered Toby's ringtone "Yea?"

"Dude, slight problem on the plan. Cory and I don't have dates."

"Well why not go with Cory," Zeeki just realized what he just said and regretted it. For some reason the thought of Cory and Toby going on a date made him anger and some other feeling he never felt. He ignored it and added "Y'know, it's just a mission."

"Yea well, it's still a complication."

Zeeki sighed in annoyance, knowing Toby wouldn't give in and said "Y'know, I do have someone in mind that you could go with."

"Really," His bland and worried tone changed into an energetic one "Who is it?"

"You'll see," he said with a smug grin "Just meet me outside your place and I'll pick you up, then your date."

Zeeki hanged up and drove down to Toby's place, knowing he was going to be mad at him.

* * *

Toby knocked on Cory's door, his eyes green and his car by the drive way. Zeeki told Cory what he was going to do and she was on board with it. Zeeki's small plan was too overshadow Toby and use his car to get him to Cory, hence making him stuck with her as his date. Zeeki would then fly back to Toby's and drive the rest of the way to Nancy.

At the sound of the door unlocking Zeeki quickly left Toby's body and flew, as quickly as he could, back to Toby's place.

Toby blinked as the green left his eyes and shouted towards the sky "Hey! Not cool man!"

"Ahem," Cory let out a small cough to get his attention.

Toby turned and saw Cory's black dress and dark hair tied into a bun with curls going down the sides of her head. Her dress wasn't slim or poufy, just tamed enough to show her figure but not tight either. She was wearing black eyeliner that made her long eyelashes pop and she had purple lipstick to complement her dark style. Her whole dress was making Toby's full brown tux look pathetic.

She half smiled and said "I look bad, don't I?"

Toby knew she looked nice, but had reasons to tell her that she wasn't beautiful. One; she's his best friend and he never seen her in that way. Second; He's a jokester.

"Naw, not that much."

Cory her half smile and took the small complement. She grabbed Toby by the coaler of his brown tux and said "C'mon, we have to get there before Zeeki does."

* * *

Zeeki smiled at Nancy as they were parking by the gym. She returned his smile with her own. She had the same dress she found in the bag with the amulet dangling above the midriff her dress was slightly exposing.

Zeeki felt the pain in his hand again. His hand was sore from handshaking with Nancy's father. He was tall tanned man with many and large muscles. Obviously he didn't approve of Zeeki, he being skinny and all.

Now, Zeeki being the gentleman and all he got out of the car first and opened it for Nancy, taking her by the hand and leading her into the gym. Nancy kept her warm smile as they walked in and saw the whole gym decorated with streamers and balloons.

Cory and Toby saw them enter the gym. Cory pushed the little ear piece she had and said "Alright Zeeki, get her to meet me in the bathroom. I'll try and get the amulet there."

"Rodger." He said quietly through his piece and heard the sound of chewing. Zeeki winced and said "Toby, stop eating!"

"Sorry," he apologized after a swallow.

Zeeki sighed to himself before telling Nancy "Hey, I'm going to get us some punch."

"Okay, just don't take too long."

Zeeki didn't blush to the sudden softness in her voice. He was too focused on the job at hand now; he can't afford any mistakes on this mission. He left Nancy and went over to the punchbowl and saw Toby by it.

He walked over to him and asked "Hey, where's Cory?"

Toby was eating the small ordure's again. He swallowed and pointed "Over their by the bathrooms."

Zeeki looked over and his jaw nearly dropped off. Everything seemed too stopped for a few seconds as he saw Cory smile and gave him a small wave. He smiled and waved back, feeling his face grow red again. He realized it and stopped waving, thinking he was probably getting sick or something.

He looked back to Toby, grabbing the punch he came for, and asked sarcastically "You still mad?"

"Hardly," he said before punching him in the arm and letting him leave.

Zeeki chuckled to himself as he walked back to Nancy, dodging past other couples and dancers. When he got to her he said "Here yea go."

He took a drink for himself and nearly chocked when she asked "So, how did you get this necklace? I thought you didn't have a job."

He coughed for a bit, trying to buy some time for him to think of something. When his throat started to itch he stopped and looked around the gym quickly for an idea. His eyes wondered until he saw Cory again by Toby. He thought of an idea, knowing it would make Nancy go to the bathroom as an excuse to get away from him.

He pushed his piece, making it look like he was scratching his head, and said "Well it was Cory's when we use to go out."

He mentally slapped himself as he heard both Toby and Cory cough through both their eye pieces and in the gym. He saw Nancy's pupils grow thinner, like a reptile, and she let out a small screech. No one but Zeeki heard this and Nancy's tongue grew like a snake and boiled the punch in her plastic cup and crushing it out of anger. When she dropped the plastic cup she quickly calmed down and her tongue went back into her mouth and her pupils turned back into large human ones.

She let out a small cough and said "Excuse me; I need to go… powder my nose." She couldn't come up with something better to say. Zeeki did notice the sudden change of tone her voice had, where it was once sweat turned into a more sour tone.

Cory saw this and made her way to the bathroom to confront Nancy. Leaving Toby by the snack table once again. She made her way past couples and made it into the bathroom.

Cory took a few moments taking in the scenery of the bathroom. She never did use any of the school bathrooms and sadly, this has been her first time seeing Socorro's gym bathroom.

She saw the white tiled walls shine off the light the lights above were creating from the row of sinks and mirrors. She saw Nancy looking at her reflection, worried about something.

Cory approached her and said calmly "Hey Nancy, I kind a wanted to apologize about what I said a few days ago."

She nearly threw up but held it down as Nancy turned and said "Well, so am I… sorry that I went after your ex-boyfriend and got this from him." She took of the amulet and put it on Cory.

She couldn't react fast enough to stop for or stop Nancy from saying "Oh and I only came to the dance with him just to make you angry. But, seeing how you're both just friends… I think I should just get rid of him now. I never did like him anyways"

Cory wasn't just angry from what Nancy said, she was practically livid now. She was going to hurt her best friend and she couldn't let her do that.

* * *

Zeeki at the time was with Toby by the snack table, watching him down all the chips and asked "How in hell can you eat all that?"

Toby didn't answer as he obliterated several dozen more. Zeeki chuckled at his silence until he heard a crash fallowed by several screams and a roar. The two turned and saw past all the students and chaperons running away in terror. They saw the entrance to both bathrooms destroyed and the lower half of a dragon.

Zeeki looked at Toby and asked "You got the gear?"

Toby swallowed down all the chips in his mouth and said "Do you need to ask?"

Zeeki took his question as a yes and ran behind the bleachers. A white flash fallowed him and a black blur left the stands. Toby was the only one who noticed and pulled out the ghost catcher. He then fallowed the black blur out of the gym and towards the football field, getting more room to fire at the ghost dragon.

Zeeki on the other hand was flying through the air and flew up to what he thought to be Nancy's face and said loud enough for her to hear "Alright Nancy put down Cory and no one gets hurt."

The dragon roared at him and tried to swipe at him with her free claw/hand, missing and giving Zeeki the chance to charge up his ghost ray.

As he was charging a powerful blast he repeat "Put her down or-"

"Zeeki!"

Zeeki looked below and saw Toby at the football field. He was waving his arms in the air and pointing at the dragon and shouting "That's not Nancy!"

"What!?" he shouted back until he was hit by the dragon and flew down to the ceiling of the gym.

Zeeki let out a groan as he got up and said to himself "Okay, not Nancy." He looked up at the victim in the dragon grip and saw that it was an unconscious Nancy. He sighed in and realized the dragon was Cory. She looked down at him, narrowing her eyes and waited for Zeeki to attack.

Zeeki yelled "Alright Cory, hit me!"

He was planning on going through the floor and surprising her from an attack from behind, causing her to get knocked out. But as he was stretched out his arms, to make him look like a target, two white rings appeared over him and incased him.

When they disappeared he put his arms down and sighed in disappointment "Well, this ain't good."

Cory let out a fierce roar before letting out a breath of fire at Zeeki. His eyes widen in surprise and he jumped to the side, dodging the blue fire. When he got up he heard her roar again but this time saw her launching a punch at him.

Zeeki tried to activate his powers again but they weren't listening. He started to panic and his life started to flash before his eyes. He saw his father patting him on the back and giving him the PR. The memory snapped Zeeki back into reality and with confidence.

He pulled the Plasma ray out of his coat pocket and aimed at Cory and said "Sorry 'bout this."

Zeeki felt his finger trigger finger twitch. He knew he could fire at a ghost dragon but not when it's Cory. It kept twitching until he made it pull the trigger, making him close his eyes. He messed up his aim and fired at her neck, hitting the amulet.

A purple beam hit the gold binding around it, causing it to brake and falling off her. Toby saw this and ran to the dragon side, ready to catch the amulet as it was shrinking down to human size. He was able to catch it and took several steps back as Cory fell from sudden exhaustion, letting go of Nancy as she crashed onto the ground.

Zeeki sighed in relief as he climbed down from the roof, using the ruble to his advantage and ran to the three. Toby gave him a high five as soon as he got to him and said "See dude, told yea we didn't need Cory to beat ghosts."

"Hm, what about me?" mumbled Cory loudly.

The two heard her and Toby quickly ran after saying "Uh, gotta go!"

Zeeki chuckled to himself as he bent down to help Cory up and saying "Nothin', just Toby being Toby."

Cory let out her own tired laugh and looked at her surroundings. She didn't gasp at the carnage but simply asked "Did I do all this?"

"Yup,"

"Cool."

Zeeki chuckled and asked "How much do you remember?"

"Just a bit before I turned into a dragon," she said while holding her head "I remember Nancy telling me that she used you too-"

"Yea," Zeeki interrupted her, looking at the ground in disappointment "I expected much."

"Zeeki, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said while looking up with a smile "Feel sorry for her. She's got a lot to explain when the police find her here in the carnage. "

"They'll just think she was a victim and you'll probably be blamed."

"Not if I do this."

He retrieved something out of his pocket. A ripped piece of fabric that held an S on it and dropped it near Nancy.

Cory let out another laugh before asking "Where did you get that?"

"It came off of Gary's jacket."

Cory kept laughing before saying "You really are something Zeeki."

He shrugged and asked "Want a ride home? I think Toby'll meet up with us tomorrow with the amulet."

She nodded and said tiredly "Alright, I guess."

Zeeki let out one last chuckle before grabbing her hand and leading her to his car and asked "By the way, what did you think when Nancy did say yes?"

Cory started to go red. She made Zeeki let go and walked ahead of him and plainly said "Oh, nothing."

* * *

**Greetings readers! I have to tell you now that I apologize for not posting this chapter on my promised days. Long story short, I was busy with some home stuff since it was Christmas and well, let's just say the Box Ghost did show up at my home.**

**Damn poltergeist.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry if you think this chapter didn't led anywhere with Cartoonlover 1 questions. It's called character development and it must happen! And I'm sorry if you disliked the rapid scene change but hey, why not?**

**Second, I like to say thank you for the people who have stuck this far into the story and to the few that have been favoring and fallowing the story. So, shame on you all for not doing the same! **

**Jk, jk everyone.**

**But seriously just doing that tells me that you guys like the story and how it's heading into. Even a simple comment saying "Great Job!:)" makes my day and tells me I'm doing okay with the story.**

**I fear now that I'm reaching the end of my to-do things to put in the end of the chapter. Again, don't be afraid to leave a comment for like or fallow this story. I swear I don't bite… much.**

**Now I bid you all farewell for now and I hope you all enjoy your New Years and any other holiday you celebrate that's after Christmas and is before New Year's. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Cold Metal

Zeeki shot one last ghost ray at the test dummies. Cory sat by the side lines and marked down something on a clipboard. Toby was throwing small dummies other assortment of things Zeeki could shoot at. The two were helping him work on his aim and being able to control his powers. After the many battles they had over the couple of weeks they thought he needed more work before his next battle and what better way than to train under the roof of two ghost hunters.

Zeeki sighed, tired from endless firing and sat down on a nearby chair and turned back into his human form. The whole training was a tow on him but he needed the training. Something inside him was also making him want to train and he couldn't help but feed that urge with the training it wanted.

Cory walked over with the notepad and said "That's twenty missed and thirty hit. You still suck at this."

"Shut it." he said tiredly.

Toby chuckled at the other side of the basement lab and said "Dude, shooting is just not your thing."

"Yea well, I need the workout." He argued back.

"You sure do," Cory joked, grabbing his arm and cooing "I mean look how small these noodles are."

"Hey!" he yelled back. He knew Cory was joking but he felt like she was being a bit too harsh.

Cory giggled at her own joke and said "Alight, sorry but-"

"Oh Zeeki, I see your friends are here."

The three turned and saw Zeeki's mother standing by the entrance of the basement lab. She had here yellow jumpsuit on again and was holding a box of new wires. Cory and Toby waved to her and Zeeki's mother smiled, setting the box on the table.

"Zeeki," she said after placing it down "I think it's getting late, shouldn't Cory and Toby be heading home already?"

"On our way already Misses H." Toby answered.

He walked past the three and went up the stairs, waving goodbye. Cory got up and fallowed, giving her own wave goodbye and fallowing Toby out since he is her ride after all. Zeeki watched as Cory left, catching his mother's glance with a small smile on her face.

Zeeki blinked at her before asking "Uh, what?"

"Oh nothing." She let the smile grow a bit before moving her attention back to the box full of wires.

* * *

Zeeki sighed in annoyance as he walked down the halls of Socorro high school. He was heading to fourth period and he didn't look forward for the teacher to ask him over a million questions on why he didn't paid attention.

He ignored the people he pasted until Cory pulled on his shoulder, causing him to slow down and ask "Hey, what is it?"

Cory caught up with him, having one of her earphones on and said "It's this new band I found. Their called Cold Fusion and they are awesome!"

"I thought Huntress was awesome?"

"She is but this band is like close to beating her. Expectually the lead singer Frostbite."

"Frostbite? What kind a name is that?"

"A cool one! And I was able to get some back stage passes for his next concert for tomorrow. You're welcomed to come."

"I don't know," Zeeki asked uneasy. He started to get a bad feeling about the band. That's when something hit him "Wait, how did you get backstage tickets?"

"None of your business," she argued back, sticking out her lounge playfully like a child "Well if you want then come by my house and we'll both go together. See yea." She said before heading down another hallway that led to her class.

Zeeki watched her leave before he headed down another hallway, leading to his next class. He did want to go to the concert with Cory but something deep in his gut stopped him from really saying yes. For some reason that band, but mostly that vocalist, was giving him a bad vibe.

* * *

It was the next day now; Friday, to be exact. Zeeki lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with his phone in hand. He just got back from school and was trying to decide if he should go to the concert or not. Yesterday he gotten in some research on the band, ColdFusion, and found out that their really new. Like, they just pooped into a record company and became a popular band. Zeeki couldn't help but feel really suspicious about the band. He sighed; staring at the ceiling, hoping the answer would be obvious and would just hit him. If only he wished it differently.

Right when he thought it, his younger sister Natalia crashed the door open and jumped on his bed. It made him fall off the bed, now Natalia being on it and shouting over him "Zeeki! Dad wants you! He says it's about ghost stuff!"

Right after that she ran out of the room, knowing that her older brother would try to do something to get revenge on her. Zeeki grumbled, making a mental note to get revenge on Natalia, and headed down stairs, now knowing he's going to the concert.

He rubbed his head as he went own stairs and was greeted by his father in the basement. Zeeki was by the stairs and heard his father yell from below "Zeeki, I need some help with the ghost portal. I'm making a new one so it could be twice as powerful and bigger."

Zeeki sighed in annoyance and walked down the stairs, ready to see the lab in a huge mess. He was right, except for the part where there was now an octagon shaped hole on the other end of the lab and its monitor was blinking with a red light.

Victor was in a mess of the new wires April brought a couple of days ago. He was near the monitor and said "Good, you here. I need you to get to the other side of the portal and put those wires together. Just be careful, the wires can shock you."

Zeeki nodded and went over to said wires, seeing them spark randomly. He raised an eyebrow at the, thinking it's not going to be that great of an idea. He sighed and grabbed the wires, keeping the exposed parts of the wires away.

"Hey dad," Zeeki said before starting to jam the wires into their inputs "is it alright if I got to this concert with Cory tonight?"

"Well," he said, tangling himself in more wires "It is the weekend… okay, you can go after you finish with the wires."

Zeeki sighed again before he got shocked by the last wire. He ignored the pain and jammed it into the input. He shacked his hand, thinking it would get rid of the pain faster, and held in a swear. He looked at his hands and saw them smoking green with blue in the mix.

He ignored it and yelled to his father while running up the stairs "Alright finished! Bye!"

"Zeeki wait!" his father tried to yell for him to get back but he didn't come. Victor looked down at his arm and upper torso tangled in the wires he thought was tamed. He hopped towards the stairs but then fell from other wires. He sighed and yelled for help from his wife "April!"

* * *

Zeeki waited by Cory's house. She said she would be there but she didn't answer. When the door Cory's mother answered. She was a bright woman and was the complete opposite of Cory. She was basically a beauty pageant queen with her blond hair and strong cheek bones helping the assumption. She had a light yellow blouse with white jeans she would normally ware. Something Cory mentioned about her thinking she's still young, even though she was almost to her late thirties.

"Why hello Zeeki." She said cheerfully.

"Uh hey Mrs. Rosaline, is Cory home?"

"No," she said with a slight frown "Coralline said she was going to a music festival with some of her other friends." She almost shivered about her statement. She never really did like any of the other Goths. She was okay about Toby and Zeeki though.

"Oh," he said, trying not to sound disappointed, angry or spacious.

"Bye now Zeeki," she said with a wave "Tell your mother I said hi."

She then closed the door, leaving Zeeki to ponder over her leaving. Zeeki walked down the street, calling Toby about what happened and headed to his place.

"Go for Toby," he answered.

"Hey, it's me. Did Cory ever mention a band called ColdFusion or where the concert was going to be?"

"No not really. She only mentioned their name and made me look up where they were going to be. It's going to be at the mall in an hour."

"Thanks," he said and headed to an alleyway "Meet me by the entrance with the ghost catching stuff. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why's that?"

"Cory mentioned something about a ghost that can hypnotize you by sound waves, like music."

"Ah, I see. Be there in ten minutes."

Zeeki hanged up after that and ducked behind a dumpster, turning into his ghost form. When the two white rings disappeared he flew towards the sky and towards the mall, already seeing a small crowed making its way to it.

* * *

Zeeki waited by the entrance, giving waves and nods to a few Goths and other people in the styles that he knew. It didn't take long for Toby to come by with his stuff hidden in his sweater pockets.

"Alright," Zeeki said as they walked in and fallowed the crowed "I'll go ghost, having a bird's eye view while you stay in the crowd and try to find Cory. You got the plugs?"

"Yup!" he said to both the plan and his question.

"Good, see you." He gave Toby a two finger salute before leaving the crowd and headed for the second floor and turned into his ghost form when he was at one of the bathrooms.

Zeeki stayed invisible as he flew out of the bathroom and towards the source of music. He floated about the crowd, seeing tons of teens cheering on the first floor. The stage looked huge and there was no way it was humanly made.

On the drums was a big hairy man with a bare muscular chest. Zeeki couldn't tell if the white that was all over his skin was either paint or just his actually skin tone. He had a leather vest and had a hairy mustache that looked like it held his tiny drum sticks.

On what looked like a bass guitar was girl with long blue hair and face piercings that covered half her face. She had on a tight T-shirt that only covered the top half of her torso. Her jeans on the other hand were baggy and were dark blue. Zeeki couldn't tell her skin color either, for it was too white but had a light blue tone to it.

Lastly the vocalist had an electric guitar. He had a dark leather jacket with a dark blue T-shirt. He also had baggy pants but his skin was defiantly light blue. His hair was too light blue but in a darker shade and was spiked up to make it look icicles.

Zeeki let out a small blue mist, now a hundred percent sure that one of them, or probably all of them, were ghosts. He flew down, hoping Toby wasn't in any trouble.

* * *

"Hey!" Toby shouted at the two guards "Let me go!"

Toby knew Cory was going to be back stage so he looked their first. Sadly he was caught by the two grunts before he could even take a step on it.

He tried to squirm out of their grip one last time before Cory shouted "Hey! He's with me!"

The two saw Cory holding up another back stage pass in her hand, with one around her neck. The two dropped Toby and left them as Toby practically scurried to her.

When he put the pass around his neck she asked "Why the hell are you here?"

"Cause the band is really ghosts!" he shouted in a whisper.

"What!?" she asked angrily "How can they!?"

"Cause Zeeki found out and-"

"Ugh!" she wined right before Zeeki appeared beside them, in human form.

"Guys, we got to get these ghosts out of here."

"There not ghosts!" She shouted right before a hand grabbed Zeeki's shoulder.

"Hey," one of the security guards said "Mr. Frostbite wants to see now while there's an intersection. HE wants to talk in his dressing room."

"But-" Zeeki tried to argue but the guy grabbed his arm and dragged him further backstage.

Cory had her arms crossed as she watched Zeeki being led away, while Toby cowering behind her since that was the same security guard that grabbed him.

* * *

Zeeki fell to the ground with a thud as the door shut with a loud crash. Zeeki rubbed his back, forgetting where he was and heard a gruff voice say "Oi!"

He looked up to see he was in a blue dressing room with Frostbite sitting in a chair with the two other instrumentals standing near him.

Zeeki got up and said "Uh, hey."

The big guy looked like he was about to snap but Frostbite raised a hand to tell him no and said "Easy there man, cool off."

Frostbite had a chill and smooth voice, as if he was high. Since Zeeki was now closer he saw that the three's eyes were all blue like his but had a mix of green in it, like most ghosts.

"You hungry Ghost Boy." Frostbite asked as he tossed him a chocolate bar.

Zeeki caught it and realized what he called him "Wait, what?"

"Yes man." He said before getting up from his chair "I know you cause of all the rumors goin' around back home."

"Okay," Zeeki said, ready to go ghost "So why did you want me here."

"A proposition," He said as he walked over to a large mirror farther away from Zeeki "You let me and my friends stay in this world and take over this world through my music. We could have this world under the palm of my hands in under a few days at this rate. You see, much like one of my siblings, I get power by people liking me. Not by chanting but rather thinking positive about me. If you do then I'll give you a share of the power. If you don't, I'll let Ali have a crack at you."

The big guy then cracked his neck, giving Zeeki a hint.

Zeeki chuckled and threw the chocolate bar to the ground and said "As if."

"Oh really?" Frostbite said as he turned back to Zeeki and narrowed his eyes.

The two had a stare down before he chuckled and said "I like your spunk kid. Tell yea what; I'll give you the end of this concert to really decide. If you still don't want me around _then_ I'll let Ali and Snow kill yea."

Zeeki stared back at him and turned intangible, leaving the dressing room as quickly as he could. He wanted to find Cory and get her out of here and get Toby to help him out.

* * *

Cory had her back towards Toby as he tried to convince her. So far she wasn't budging and stayed angry as Zeeki appeared near her and said "You have to get out of here."

"What, why!?"

"Because Frostbite is a ghost and so is his band mates!"

"No they aren't!" She shouted back.

Zeeki then heard the crowd cheer again, knowing the band was coming back on stage. He quickly took out his own earpiece out and put it in Cory's ear.

"Hey!" she yelled at him but stopped when she heard the music. She blinked and saw the ghostly green eyes.

She blinked at them again and said "Wait, how come they have, like green eyes? They were blue a second ago."

"Like I was saying" Zeeki said, staring at ColdFusion "Their ghosts and I need you to make sure those two other goons stay away from me so I can take down FrostBite."

Cory looked at the ground, feeling bad for yelling at Toby and Zeeki. She tapped Zeeki shoulder, catching his attention. She quickly hugged him and mumbled an apology before letting go of him.

Zeeki chuckled with a smile, feeling his face grow a bit red before saying "See you guys."

He then ran towards the band, feeling the two white rings incase him and turning him into a ghost. He then flew as he was on stage and grabbed FrostBite. Before anyone could react he flew towards the ceiling, leaving Cory and Toby with the other two.

Cory smiled as Zeeki flew to the ceiling and wished him luck. He grinned as Toby handed her the PR Zeeki gave to him. He now had the ecto-staff in hand and said "I'll keep them away and you shot."

* * *

Zeeki let go of FrostBite as they were on the roof. FrostBite grunted, holding his dark blue guitar and said "So I guess your choice is a no?"

"What do you think!?" Zeeki shouted as he fired a ghost ray at him.

FrostBite blocked it with his guitar. He ripped off the sash and let out an icy cold breath, incasing it in his guitar and making it unto an ice axe. He grinned as he ran to Zeeki and tried to slash at him but misses.

Zeeki blasted a charged ghost ray at him but as it was heading towards FrostBite he launched his own ghost ray, only it was mostly ice. The two rays hit each other, as if equal. Zeeki tried to put more power in the blast but couldn't. The ice beam hit him, sending him flying to the other side of the ceiling.

FrostBite laughed and shouted "What!? Too cold for you!?"

Zeeki sneered as tried to blast another ghost ray at him but he just deflected it and shot his ice ray again. Zeeki tried to block it with his own arms but they were then incased in ice. He tried to break the ice but they wouldn't shatter.

He grunted and asked "How can you do that?"

FrostBite laughed and said "It's called Cryokinesis." He said as he threw another blast of ice, now incasing Zeeki fully, minus his head."

He walked up to him and said "I saw that mist of yours and apparently you got it too. But uh," he held in the urge to laugh at Zeeki and said "You don't show it and apparently don't got it."

That started to get Zeeki angry and neither of the two noticed Zeeki's hands giving off a blue mist.

"Now if you don't excuse me," he said as he sung his guitar axe over his shoulder "I got an audience to get too. Oh, and maybe I could take care of those two kids back stage. I saw how you were talkin' to 'em, all close like."

Zeeki now felt enraged. He was basically threatening to kill Toby and Cory, his best friends. The smoke coming from Zeeki's hands were now obvious. FrostBite noticed but was too late as a small column of fire hit him and the ice melted off of Zeeki.

Zeeki couldn't tell this was all happening. He was basically gone now, as if he let all instincts take control of him. His eyes were red like, with blue flames surrounding his eyes.

FrostBite grinned as he blasted another ice ray at Zeeki but it couldn't hit him for it turned into a blue mist as it gotten an inch close to his body. His grin quickly turned into a frown as Zeeki started to float towards him and laughed manically.

Zeeki grinned as he floated closer and said "What? Too hot for you?"

FrostBite started to panic as his guitar axe started to melt. He put his arms in front of himself and said "Hey man, take it easy."

* * *

Cory sighed in relief as Toby sucked up Snow in the ghost catcher. The crowd let screaming in terror when Ali and Snow started to use Cryokinesis. The two were able to get both ghosts quite easily.

Cory had a proud smile on her face but quickly dropped it when Toby asked "So where's Zeeki?"

As if on cue Zeeki and FrostBite came crashing down from the ceiling. Zeeki still had the blue fire around his eyes and now his fists as he held FrostBite in his grip, making him take damage for both of them.

Zeeki had his evil grin as he grabbed FrostBite again but this time by his T-shirt and pulled him up but them pounded him back into the ground. FrostBite's cuts were visible now, oozing a mix of ectoplasm.

Zeeki laughed evilly one last time before pounding him into the ground again but stopped when Cory screamed "Zeeki stop!"

Zeeki looked at Cory and Toby and stopped grinning. He saw Toby's worried expression, slightly gripping on the PR as if ready to fire and Cory's scared expression.

He started to let go as the flames left his eyes and fist. His eyes turned back green and he stepped away from FrostBite, seeing him shiver in pain and mumbling something about wanting the pain to stop.

He stared at him as Toby used the ghost catcher on FrostBite and Cory hugged him again, trying to get him to calm down. Zeeki started to breath hard, from the realization that he was about to obliterate a ghost and scaring his friends. Two rings appeared around Zeeki and Cory. When they disappeared Cory wasn't affected but Zeeki was now human again.

He sighed as he looked down to see Cory's head dug deep into his chest and said "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be." she said as she let go of him and gave him a reassuring smile.

Zeeki smiled back before Toby said "I hope I'm not interrupting anythin' but we need to get out of here before the cops show up."

Zeeki smiled, remembering their first ghost battle they had all together. He grabbed Cory's hand, going ghost again and shouting "Taking Cory, you're on your own."

Right before Toby could argue Zeeki flew both himself and Cory out of the mall and dropping her at her house. Zeeki wouldn't tell the others what exactly happened back there, knowing it would make them worry.

* * *

**Greeting Readers! I like to first say "HELL YEA! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!" I had the other chapter ready a few days ago but I had bad internet problems so that was why I couldn't really post the chapter before.**

**Second I say thank you to Cartoonlover1 and Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan for commenting and I do encourage you other readers to do the same. I mean come on, they're the only ones showing encouragement and I thank you two again.**

**C, no wait… Third; If you have any questions about how the stories being led to or whatever, level a comment saying it and I'll tell you in the next chapter during these Author Notes. **

**D and or Four; I will not be posting the next chapter till January since its going to be New Years and I want to draw the character designs to Toby, Cory and Zeeki. And if you guys want you could try and send me the link on a Deviantart page or something.**

**Now I bid you all farewell and I will see you all next year. Happy New Years!**


	7. Chapter 6: Catch of The Day

**Hey everyone! I know I usually put these little notes at the end but it's a new year so why not I shake things up? But I'm only putting it in the start to answer a review.**

**Cartoonlover1: Again Yes! I still love your enthusiasm! Now as for your question on hinting Danny's whereabouts; I was going to hold onto it for another chapter just so then I could give Toby and maybe Zeeki's family a little more attention but I could put it in another chapter :P**

**I will tell you now you will see a familiar unfriendly ghost. I won't say who but I think the title of this chapter already gave it away.**

**Oh and I have not finished the drawings of Zeeki, Cory and Toby because I kind a got side tracked with chapter and other drawings. Sue me; I got inspiration in a different on :P**

**Now, on with the Chapter! **

* * *

"Why did you over power him!?" Argued the light and powerful voice, deep in the darkness.

"That new comer needed to learn his place," said the much deeper and powerful voice "Besides; I showed him the power he really has."

"You broke the oaf."

"As we agreed; neither of us shall unleash the full power or pursued him to full extent. I only unleashed a sliver of my half and I didn't persuade him… yet. He will though need to decide."

"In due time."

The voice stayed silent as Zeeki started to come too. He rose from his bed silently and sighed tiredly. He looked at his alarm clock and saw it was going to be an hour till eight. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, remembering the agreement he made with his two best friends.

Zeeki forced himself out of bed, trying to get himself to go and not forget like all the times before. He stretched as he got out of bed and looked at his bedroom mirror, seeing a tired and messy self, but something caught his eye. It was a big and dark figure coming from the window.

Zeeki quickly jumped towards the window, ghost ray charging in his hand, and saw no one. Zeeki slowly put his hand down, thinking the whole powers thing was getting him on edge like normally.

As he left the window a dark figure on the roof of his neighbor's building lowly chuckled. He grinned as Zeeki was out of sight and mumbled to himself "A new trophy. Hope this one's able to put up a good fight."

* * *

Zeeki flew the air at a steady speed. He stayed intangible so no one could see him but he was however, talking on his phone.

"No Cory, I'm actually going over there right now."

"Great," she said with little ease "Toby's already here and were just waiting on you. Trust me; you are going to love these dogs."

Zeeki sighed in agreement and hanged up, not really looking forward to it. Don't get him wrong, Zeeki loves dogs. It's the people part that gets him annoyed. Every time Cory gets Toby and Zeeki into doing community service Zeeki has to put up with a lot of people, mostly people either his age or up, asking _a lot_ of dumb questions or making dumb statements.

Zeeki tried to put a positive turn towards the day, trying to think of something good that was going to happen today. But he had to drop the though when he heard a blood curdling screech.

Zeeki covered his ears, making him now float in the air and visible again. He didn't know what was making that screaming but he wanted it to stop. He couldn't do anything for he was paralyzed by the ear splitting sound.

Right before he was about ready to fall out of the sky the screeching stopped and was replaced with an up close roar. Zeeki looked up to the roar and saw it was coming from a monstrous ghost. It was green with a white ghostly aura. It looked like a pterodactyl but was green and had several pairs of eye with two crests on its head. Its beak and tiered wings had green ooze dripping off it.

It let out one last roar before Zeeki dodged it, trying to rap his head around the situation. The thing kept flying straight before flying towards the sky and diving towards Zeeki. He dodged again, buying some time to pull out his own ghost catcher, as it missed and started to glide back up.

Zeeki aimed the water gun like device at the ghost dinosaur and yelled "Hey bird brain! Eat this!"

The pterodactyl screeched again, making Zeeki cover his ears. This caused the ghost catcher fall out of his hands and fall towards the construction site below. Zeeki saw this and was about ready to yell in anger before the ghostly dinosaur grabbed him by its talons and diving towards the unfinished building.

Zeeki tried to wiggle out of its grip but it was no use, for the thing let him go. He tried to turn intangible but was too late. He crashed though several iron support beams, causing him to yell in pain and changing back into his human form but not before crashing into one last un-plastered wall.

Zeeki picked himself up, feeling the bruises throbbing on his back and arms. He swallowed down the pain as the ghost dinosaur stuck its head through the hole, trying to grab Zeeki.

He backed up, dodging the things beak as it tried to stab him. He tried to think of a way out of this until he saw all the lumber near the pterodactyl. He forced up all his energy to create flames around his hands.

Zeeki never had the time to practice this new power and had a bit of a bad experience with it. He felt his head throb as he launched the fire out of his hands and towards the lumber. The fire quickly spread as it fallowed the wood up and towards the ghost dinosaur.

It roared in pain as its flame covered head left Zeeki's hole and flapped its wings, as if trying to put it out or just in a fit of pain and anger. Zeeki smiled as he saw the ghost dinosaur launching itself out of the construction site and fly into the sky, leaving Zeeki and a small bonfire.

Zeeki chuckled, glad to see he was able to get out of that mess but stopped when his phone ranged. He pulled it out, not bothering to see if the screen was cracked and answered.

"Where the hell are you!? It's going to be over in like half an hour!" Cory shouted angrily through the device.

"Yea well," Zeeki said tiredly as he looked around and saw the little carnage he caused "I have a legit excuse this time."

* * *

Zeeki winced as he felt Cory put disinfectant on his back. He hated that stuff and knew it was only created to torture anyone with cuts.

"Relax," she tried to calm him down "Toby, I need some more cloth."

Toby nodded and said "On it," and left her bedroom, heading to the hallway bathroom that held the other first aid kit.

"Thanks again," Zeeki said before wincing when Cory but another dab of disinfectant.

Cory smiled and said "No prob'. It's a really good thing you showed up here when my parents left."

"Yea," he said as he saw the bruises on his arms again "it wasn't easy though, flying here like this."

"Yup," was all Cory said as she put down another dirty cloth filled with his own green blood.

"How is it that I keep finding green goo on your back and not on your arms?" she asked before she picking up the last clean cloth.

"It's ghost blood." He answered as his eyes wandered around to the room and saw his torn jacket and tattered t-shirt on Cory's couch.

"That explains that one chapter I was read-"

She couldn't get to finish as Toby entered the room saying "Got it and the gauzes we were goin' to need."

"Thanks Toby," she said before using more cloth to finish cleaning up Zeeki's big back wound.

"Dang," Toby said as he saw the injury "It looks like a bird tried to-"

"Toby!" Cory shouted, making his shut up and make Zeeki jump from the stool he was sitting on.

"Alright," she said before placing one hand on Zeeki's shoulder and lower back. This made him wince as he did so and as Cory rapped the gauze around the wound.

When she finished she patted his shoulder in triumph and said "There, not too shabby."

Zeeki got up and felt his head get light headed. He stumbled and gabbed on the little table that held the medical supplies. It stopped him from falling, making it easier for him to grab his head.

"Easy there," Toby said before helping him up "You can't just act like nothin' happened."

"I-I'm fine." He said before losing his footing again and falling on the edge of Cory's couch.

"No you're not," Cory said as she helped him up on the couch and said "You need some rest."

"I'll drive you home," Toby offered.

"Fine," he said before grabbing his shirt and jacket "but I'm telling you, I'm alright."

"Sure you are." Cory said as Toby helped him leave Cory's room and to his house.

* * *

Zeeki sneered as he sat in his chair in the library. It's been two days and he still felt like shit. His arms and legs fully healed but his back still stung every time he walked and when he took in a deep breath.

He rested his head down as Toby surfed through the web on his PDA for stuff to help Zeeki relax with the giant scar on his back. Cory on the other hand started to play with his hair again, knowing at his moment of weakness he wouldn't dare try to fix it.

After several minutes of silence Zeeki asked "Find anything Tobs?"

"Nothing yet," he said before pulling up another tab on the device.

"Come on Zeeki," Cory said, now fixing the mess she made of his hair "You just need to ignore it and it'll be gone before you know it."

The bell rang, telling all the students that it was time for class.

"Easy for you to say," He said before getting up and grabbing his backpack "you don't have a gash in your back."

* * *

Zeeki rested his head on his desk in fifth period. He was getting sleepy from both the class and his wound. He was about to fall asleep before Mr. Baxter said "Mister Holen, pick your head up."

Zeeki did what he was told. When Mr. Baxter was writing something on the board Zeeki took it on instinct to let his head fall back down on his desk, now out cold. Before Mr. Baxter could turn around and notice Zeeki asleep the emergency alarm went off.

Students started to get up from their desks and somewhat ran out of the class, with Mr. Baxter telling them to stop running. This didn't wake up Zeeki until he heard a familiar screech. He launched his head up as he saw everyone leaving and something huge swoop past the classroom window.

"Oh no," Zeeki said tiredly before getting up from his desk and ran to the supply closet, changing into his ghost form.

He ignored the pain in his back as he flew towards the ceiling and appeared on the ceiling, charging up his ghost ray and yelled "Here birdy, birdy!"

Zeeki waited for it to show up but was surprised when he felt a sharp pain in his boy again. He yelled in pain as he saw that he was captured in an electrical ghost net. He yelled some more before the shocking stopped and when a dark figure appeared over him.

"Well whelp, it looks like I won."

Zeeki looked up to see a well-built ghost. Not in muscle but in machinery. It looked like it was made of iron and titanium. It had a ghostly blue skull necklace, just under flames acting like a goatee and hair. Its whole body was black with expectations for its arms. It's had a sash around its buff like chest with a gear belt with an S plastered on it.

"W-who are you?" Zeeki asked, gripping on net and focusing on creating blue flames.

"I'm known by a lot of names," it said with both pride and annoyance "But most people know me as Skulker, hunter of all ghosts."

The name rang a bell to Zeeki, since Cory was listing off names of ghost one day, but something else inside him knew him. As if he knew his tricks and if he fought him before.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing but your head on my mantel," he said as he picked up the net and grinned evilly as Zeeki "It's not every day I get to hunt a human that can turn into a ghost."

Zeeki grinned as he felt the flames around his hands and said "Well today ain't your day."

He burned through the net and flew over Skulker, trying to get some distance between them. But as he flew away he felt something hit his back. He yelled in pain as he fell back onto the ceiling of the school. The combination of him being hit by a mini missile and his wound made him fall.

Skulker walked to Zeeki and aimed his missile launching arm, grinning as he said "I see my pet did well in tenderizing you."

As if on cue the ghostly pterodactyl let out a roar. It couldn't be seen but Skulker didn't put much thought into it as he continued "At least now it will be easier to take your head."

Zeeki sneered, the pain he felt as he got up and flew from the ceiling and towards his home, knowing he couldn't take Skulker down on his own but can get him caught into the Ghost Portal, of his father finished it.

"Yes," Skulker shouted before a jet pack morphed from his back "Run! Make the hunter much more challenging!"

Zeeki ignored him, dodging the missiles he launched at him and the occasional ghost ray. He threw his own ghost rays at Skulker but he would either dodge them like Zeeki or just absorb them with his other arm.

The chase kept going on like this until a ghost ray hit Zeeki. He yelled in pain again as he fell from the sky, struggling to keep his ghost form as he phased through his home's ceiling.

When he made it into the basement he stopped himself from crashing and ran towards the octagon whole, now covered by a mechanical door that was painted like a hazard sign. He found its control panel and rushed through reading the million lines of codes. Zeeki struggled to put in the right code, trying to get the portal to open.

When Zeeki was about ready to lose it he punched the panel in anger and shouted "Fucking work!"

It shattered the panel, sending electrical shocks to hit Zeeki before beeping. The beeping was short and quite, stopping when the portal's locked door opened. Behind it reviled a swirling like green vortex.

Zeeki held in the urge to celebrate as he heard Skulker shout "Where are you whelp!?"

Zeeki eyes widen as he rushed to find a hiding spot. He settled for three big boxes piled up and that held the broken parts of many failed gadgets. Right as he hid Skulker appeared through the ceiling and had his missile arm armed and ready to fire.

He scanned the area before floating towards the portal, thinking Zeeki would have hid cover behind the end of the counters. When he was close enough to the portal Zeeki left his hiding spot and aimed his charged ghost ray at Skulker.

"Hey Skulker!"

He turned as Zeeki let the beam fire. He grinned before absorbing the hit with his left arm. Zeeki was shocked, seeing as how his attack did leave a scratch or even made him get pushed back.

Skulker kept his evil smug face as he said "See boy? I 've hunted down many beasts and clamed all their heads!" He started to slowly walk towards Zeeki "What makes you think that a simple whelp like you can take down the Great Hunter Skulker single handily?"

Zeeki was now enraged. He was being insulted by a ghost he just meet today and has been getting his ass kicked by said ghost. That's when something snapped in him, telling him to let Skulker have it.

Zeeki yell in anger as he felt his body temperature boil and his hands were incased in blue flames again. He knew better than to let his anger get out of control, but he still let it do whatever it wanted with him setting its boundary's.

He flew towards Skulker, his fist incased in blue flames as Skulker grabbed Zeeki's fist. He succeeded but Zeeki kept pushing him, making Skulker worried and tried keep his ground but it wasn't working.

He groaned as he felt his armor breaking and asked "Who. Are. You. Whelp?"

Skulker was nearly an inch away from being sucked into the portal. Zeeki, still being in control pulled Skulker a little closer and said "The names Zeeki. And if I see you again I will rip your metal ass into pieces!"

He then pushed Skulker into the portal, causing him to yell in anger but it was cut short as the portal shut closed. Leaving Zeeki alone in his parent's lab and turning back into his human form.

* * *

Skulker continued to yell in anger until he was landed on a random floating rock in the Ghost Zone. His systems were off line and he wasn't able to fly back to his island. He was about ready to curse Zeeki until a dark shadow appeared next to him.

The shadow turned into a silhouette of a tall man with spiky hair. Its eyes were hallow and as it spoke it sounded deformed and fangs appeared in the empty mouth "Where is the boy?"

Skulker scoffed and said "Still in the human world."

"I told you not to underestimate him!" it said angrily "You do not know what he is capable of!"

"And you do?" Skulker as in question of the shadow's authority.

"Yes… my master dealt with someone just like the boy. It appears I have to deal with him myself."

"Good luck," Skulker said sarcastically before his jet pack morphed out of his back, banged up and looked like it would probably explode.

"I don't need it. I surpassed my master's training and expectation to take down some like this boy."

"Who's this master you keep talking about? Last time you mentioned about him, you said he disappeared right after Danny Phantom disappeared too."

"Well I can assure you," the silhouette said before starting to disappear "Master Plasmius didn't truly have a hand in that."

* * *

**Ohhh, cliffhanger! Who is this mysterious figure and why did he team up with Skulker? Oh you guys just have to wait to find out but for now you'll have to sadly wait. I can tell you now the next chapter will be up next week or before. I'm trying to get into the habit to posting every new chapter on Saturdays now. It'll be a lot better than your Saturday cartoons; ever since 4kids ruined them I have no reason to bother waking up before ten.**

**Enough of my little anger, I must say farewell and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
